Notre Famille
by navy blue glasses
Summary: La vida esta llena de sorpresas, Rivaille y Zoe aprenderán eso de muchas maneras.
1. Chapter 1

**Notre Famille**

**Los personajes pertenecen Hajime Isayama sama, este fanfic fue escrito a modo de homenaje a su trabajo y a los fieles fans de la serie, en especial los de la pareja Hanji/Rivaille**

El destino de los hombres está hecho de momentos felices, toda la vida los tiene, pero no de épocas felices.

Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche

* * *

Capitulo 1

La mañana había sido muy aburrida, Hanji tenía que terminar un pesado informe de la última misión del mes y organizar los informes de los meses pasado. Sin duda alguna le hubiera encantado escribir en esos informes grandes descubrimientos pero por desgracia aun teniendo a Eren de su lado no se habían dado muchos cambios. Suspiro profundamente resignada y bebió un gran sorbo de café.

—Esto es muy triste— Se dijo a si misma dejando la taza en el escritorio. Subió los brazos para estirarse y bostezar — A este paso la impopularidad de la legión de reconocimiento seguirá bajando y peor aún, los fondos también — Bajo la cabeza desanimada — ¿No pueden entender que solo el conocimiento nos sacara de esta zanja?

Justo cuando estaba por firmar la última hoja sintió un fuerte mareo que fue rápidamente seguido por una sensación de nauseas.

—Otra vez esto— Se masajeó las sienes cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Lentamente se puso de pie para dirigirse a la puerta, tenía que ir a la enfermería por algún remedio. Cuando estaba por girar la perilla alguien llamo del otro lado.

—Adelante— Dijo retrocediendo para darle el paso al visitante

—Buenos días— Saludo Armin respetuosamente colocando el brazo justo en el corazón.

Todo ese tiempo conviviendo con la científica había dado por resultado que el chico le tomara gran cariño. La juzgaban por loca pero realmente era una mujer admirable, que no dejaba sus objetivos de lado, aun cuando su propia vida estuviera en riego en muchas más ocasiones que cualquier otro soldado. Todo su mundo era la inmensa búsqueda del conocimiento. Recordaba tanto a sus padres en las actitudes de ella.

Hanji se había percatado la forma en que la veía el joven cadete.

—¿Pasa algo Armin?

—¡Disculpe!— Grito apenado.

—Descuida — Golpeo suavemente su espalda—No te pongas tan recto conmigo ¿Somos amigos no?

—Señora— La vio afligido — Aun así usted es mi superior—Se había sonrojado ante tal acto de familiaridad.

—Jajaja cuando estás en la guerra hay cosas más importantes que las jerarquías—Sonrió maternalmente.

—El señor Rivaille siempre nos dice que…

—¡Nunca escuches a ese amargado en estas cosas! si vieras la forma que trata al jefe Erwin cuando no están frente a ustedes.

Armin sonrió un poco más confiado.

—Ahora dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—¡Es verdad! Señora! El comandante Smith hará una reunión en unos minutos y es muy indispensable su presencia.

Volvió a sentir el fuerte mareo al punto de estar por caer de no ser por la rápida ayuda del jovencito.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?— estaba tan asustado que temblaba de pies a cabeza

—Descuida Armin— Rio fingidamente— Creo que el descanso es un lujo que no nos podemos dar por ahora — Respiro rápido—¿Podrías decirle al jefe que antes de llegar a la junta me pasare a la enfermería?

—Pue… puedo acompañarla, si quiere— Ofreció su ayuda con voz tímida.

—Gracias pero ya paso, me sería más útil que le dieras mi mensaje a Erwin.

—Está bien— Desanimado abrió la puerta para que la científico pudiera salir — ¿Está segura?— Insistió preocupado.

Hanji volvió a sonreír.

—Por supuesto que sí, he sobrevivido a cientos de titanes, un camino a la enfermería no me matara.

.

.

.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos hará esperar esa mujer?— Pregunto secamente Rivaille. Una de las cosas que más le molestaba de las reuniones era la impuntualidad — ¿Piensa acaso que no tenemos otras cosas que hacer?— Se cruzó de brazos molesto.

—Por favor Rivaille, Armin dijo que se encontraba un poco enferma— Defendió a su subordinada el comandante Smith.

Armin asintió asustado al momento que el sargento lo observo.

—¿Ves? es mejor esperarla con la esperanza de que no sea nada grave.

—¿Esa loca enferma de algo que no sea su mente? Primero mueren todos los titanes de la tierra— Siguió el sargento renegando de la situación, cosa que hizo que Armin pasara de muerto de miedo a ganas de tirarle algún objeto en la cabeza, pero sus agallas y respeto ganaron esa guerra interior.

Un estruendo rompió con las quejas, al parecer alguien había chocado con la puerta del salón. Rápidamente Mikasa se puso de pie para abrir. Una cansada Hanji ingreso, se veía muy pálida.

—Santo cielos Hanji ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico? Mírate — El comandante camino hacia ella temeroso.

Armin apresurado le acerco una silla y Eren le servia un vaso con agua.

—Nada — Dijo aceptando el vaso que le había ofrecido.

— ¿Cómo que nada? Sin ser médico y verte un segundo me doy cuenta que no eres la imagen propia de la salud— Erwin coloco el dorso de su mano sobre la frente de la mujer — Por fortuna no tienes fiebre.

—Lo que pasa es que el Dr. Black no se encontraba, lo más probable es que saliera a una emergencia, tenemos muy pocos médicos y no se dan abasto.

—Si, eso lo sé, pero tampoco es correcto que salga sin avisarle a nadie, aquí podemos tener emergencias.

—Ya estoy mejor, el vaso de agua que Eren me dio me ayudo mucho— Tomo la mano del chico — Gracias Eren.

—Ya que la cuatro ojos esta aquí y aun respira ¿Podemos empezar?— Rivaille se había puesto de pie jalando a Eren para sentarlo en su lugar de forma violenta.

Erwin carraspeo, sabía de sobra que si Rivaille se enfadaba terminaría por irse y dejar botada toda la reunión.

—Hanji ¿Estás segura?—Ella afirmo con la cabeza—Esta bien, será mejor iniciar antes de tener otro contra tiempo

.

La reunión se llevo a cabo tranquilamente. Hablaron sobre nuevas tácticas militares con pros y contras de ellas así como algunas modificaciones en los planes de trabajo y organización de equipos

—Bien, nos veremos la próxima semana para iniciar los planes de la nueva campaña de reconquista pero...—Observo preocupado a la científica — Me gustaría que antes todos nos sometiéramos a un estricto examen médico. Hemos estado en contacto con la sangre de los titanes y no sabemos qué enfermedades puedan trasmitir, quiero estar seguro que cada uno de nosotros está en perfecto estado de salud para seguir luchando.

Todos afirmaron y empezaron a salir dejando a los tres veteranos al final.

—Espero que no sea nada grave— El comandante no podía sacarse de la cabeza que uno de sus mejores soldados no estuviera al cien por ciento.

—No se preocupe señor, debe ser el cansancio.

—Eso espero— Se observaron atentamente— Si me permiten debo reunirme con Pixis. Por cualquier cosa Hanji no dudes en llamarme.

—Señor voy a estar bien, no soy una niña.

—Hay veces que te portas como una— Acaricio tiernamente su cabeza — Bueno, nos veremos después — Se despidió de ambos y salió del salón.

Justo cuando Hanji estaba por salir sintió una fuerte mano que la jalo obligándola a quedarse, volteo nerviosa topándose con el serio rostro del sargento Rivaille.

—A mí no me vas a comprar con esa cantaleta del cansancio, has tenido trabajos mucho más pesados y los has realizado sin problemas.

—Te juro que no es nada malo— Hanji se sentía cada vez más asustada por la reacción de su compañero. Este lentamente la jalo del mentón para acerar sus rostros, la calidez del aliento del hombre inundo los labios de la chica y el color no tardo en dibujarse en sus mejillas.

—No me gustan las mentiras y tampoco me gusta verte de esa manera, si todo esto es por lo de… —Rivaille no término la frase ya que la puerta se había abierto violentamente.

—Te dije que aquí había guardado la pierna de cordero antes de que la reunión iniciara— Sasha y Connie habían tenido la mala suerte de estar en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado y con las personas equivocadas.

—¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?!—Rivalle grito con furia a los dos desafortunados cadetes, ambos se echaron a sus pies llorando y pidiendo misericordia.

* * *

**Bueno este es el primer fanfic que publico en la pagina y primero que escribo después de muchos años. Espero que les gustara este capítulo, veremos cómo va esto y que forma toma.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**_La imaginación son las alas que nos hacen libres_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

******Los personajes pertenecen Hajime Isayama, este fanfic fue escrito a modo de homenaje a su trabajo y a los fieles fans de la serie en especial los de la pareja Hanji/Rivaille**

_"El precio de la grandeza es la responsabilidad"_

_ Winston Churchill_

* * *

El gran día del examen médico había llegado, todos habían estado puntuales a la cita y esperaban afuera de un pequeño consultorio su turno. El primero en entrar había sido Eren que tuvo que ser acompañado del sargento Rivaille por petición del doctor Black, al parecer el hombre le tenía un tremendo miedo al chico que podía convertirse en titán y había pedido la protección del mejor soldado disponible, suerte para él que el mejor disponible valiéndonos la redundancia fuera el mejor soldado del mundo hasta ese entonces.

.

—Ya se tardaron mucho— Protesto Mikasa con visible impaciencia — Debería entrar para cerciorarme de que todo esté bien. Suspiro— Aunque el padre de Eren es médico, él quedo un poco traumatizado después de los experimentos

—Si yo fuera tú no abriría esa puerta— El comandante Smith le advirtió a escasos metros, se encontraba sentado junto a Hanji que leía impaciente un manuscrito — Los exámenes del Dr. Black son mucho más minuciosos que los de ingreso, lo más probable es que Eren no se encuentre presentable

— ¿A qué se refiere con no presentable? — Inquirió la chica

—A que tal vez este sin ropa— Respondió Hanji sin contemplación dejando un poco el manuscrito

El rostro de Mikasa de torno escarlata a la sola idea de pensar en su "hermano" de esa forma, algunas veces cuando niños lo había visto sin ropa pero esa faceta infantil había quedado en el pasado dejando a un muchacho ya bastante crecido y bien formado dicho sea de paso.

—El Dr. Black es muy dedicado ¿Sabes que hace a un buen médico? —Pregunto Hanji a Mikasa que había retornado a su lugar junto Armin, la chica oriental ignoro la pregunta al no dejar pasar la impresión de que una simple puerta la separaba de Eren en forma no grata.

—Ehh… a… la observación— Respondió Armin un poco tartamudo

— ¡Exacto! Bien dicho Armin— Le guiño un ojo, cosa que provoco le provoco al chico una taquicardia y un sonrojo— La observación en la medicina es básica, por ello el Dr. Black no deja escapar ni un solo detalle, es uno de los mejores médicos que tenemos en el ejercito, así que sean pacientes y no el tengan miedo cuanto entren— Esto último lo dijo en voz alta para que todos escucharan

—Más que nada no le tengan miedo a sus manos frías— Pensó Erwin para si mismo

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando salir a un ¿molesto? sargento Rivaille seguido de un muy lastimado Eren y detrás de ellos el Dr. Black.

— ¡Qué paso ahí!— Grito Mikasa al ver a Eren que sosteniendo una gasa para controlar una hemorragia nasal, en su cara se veían varios moretones y la cabeza tenía una protuberancia probablemente por un golpe reciente

—Lo siento mucho jovencita, el pequeño Eren tuvo una reacción mala a una inyección que tuve que aplicarle y al sargento se le paso un poco la mano controlandolo— El Dr. Black se veía apenado. Era un hombre de unos 1.75 m entrado en años, llevaba un bigote blanco y vestida una bata azul claro— Eren— Se acerco a él — Perdona mi desconfianza, he visto que eres un chico noble, la próxima vez que tengas revisión te prometo que entraras solo— Sonrió amablemente entregándole una paleta de caramelo — Acepta esto como mi disculpa

Eren acepto la golosina y regreso la sonrisa al doctor

—Gracias doctor

—Ahhh y sobre los golpes, un poco de hielo será mas que suficiente— Y volteo a ver de forma picara a Rivaille — No has cambiado nada mucho, sigues siendo igual de indomable y violento

—¡Waaaa!— grito Sasha con estrellas en los ojos corriendo en dirección a Eren— ¿Podrías darme de tu dulce?

—Jajajaja— Rio a carcajada abierta el doctor— Ustedes son la tropa más divertida que me ha tocado examinar en todos estos años— Niña, tú también tendrás una paleta, ciertamente ¡todos tendrán una!— Los ojos de Sasha se iluminaron— Entra entonces— le dijo

Algunos otros cadetes no se veían nada contentos.

—Demonios, no importa cuántos titanes matemos, nos siguen tratando como niños— Jean replico cursándose de brazos

¿Mmm?— El doctor se vio atraído por la negativa del chico alto.

El comandante hacia toda clase de movimientos con las manos pidiéndole a Jean que cerrara la boca

— Joven ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy Jean Kirschtein — Refunfuño molesto

—Creo que tú sigues— Sus ojos se iluminaron de una malicia tremada— Señorita ¿podría esperar a que termine con ese ilustre caballero?

Sasha se veía totalmente desecha, si algo quería en ese momento era un pequeño pedazo de azúcar

—¿Yo?— Pregunto asustado

—Si, viendo mi lista veo que Jean Kirschtein es el siguiente— Sin más lo jalo de la mano y lo obligo a entrar a rastras al pequeño consultorio — Enfermera, tráigame el tratamiento para adultos, con el calibre más grande que encuentre en el depósito— Grito con brillo diabólico en los ojos, lo que mermo las esperanzas del resto de cadetes — Chicos esperen su tuno— Termino el doctor cerrando definitivamente la puerta

—Que idiota— Dijo Rivaille dando la vuelta y caminado hacia la salida

—¿Qué pasa pequeño? ¿Piensas darte la fuga?— Le grito Hanji riendo

Rivaille detuvo su andar y sin voltear le respondió

—Cuando entre con ese chiquillo aprovecho para revisarme a mí también

—¿Tienes algo incurable?— La científica acomodando los lentes

—Lo único incurable aquí es tu locura— Sin más arrojo un pequeño bulto envuelto en celofán rojo que Sasha atrapo con gran agilidad antes de que se estrellara en el suelo — ¡Eren!— grito fuertemente — Date prisa y vámonos, tenemos que limpiar el jardín del castillo antes de que caiga la noche.

Un asustado Eren camino rumbo al sargento ante la mirada fulminante de Mikasa

— Nos vemos más tarde

Y salió con Eren por completo de la vista del resto.

—Siempre tiene que hacer ese tipo de salidas— Comento resignado el comandante cerrando los ojos y colocando la palma de la mano en la frente

—Ya lo sabes Erwin, ese es su estilo y da gracias al cielo que ya no hace las que solía cuando era cadete— Hanji sonrió cariñosamente — Para el resto, por favor traten de omitir comentarios acerca del trato del Dr. Black, antes de que el muro María cayera él era pediatra y al parecer echa de menos esos tiempos

.

.

Uno a uno los cadetes fueron saliendo del consultorio, unos con actitud serena como Mikasa y otros al borde de las lagrimas como Jean que aparte de llevarse tremendo piquete se había quedado sin caramelo. Fue así que llego el tuno de Hanji.

—Doctor— Corrió feliz al consultorio una vez que Conny saliera con un enorme algodón de azúcar

—La pequeña Zoe, Erwin ¿habrá un problema si ella entra antes que tú?

—Por supuesto que no, de hecho ella debió entrar antes que nadie, no se ha encontrado bien estos días y eso me preocupa mucho

—Ya veo, en ese caso pasa hija— Hanji entro feliz al consultorio — Chicos fue un placer conocerlos, espero poder verlos tan sanos en otra ocasión— El Dr. Black les sonrió dulcemente y cerro la puesta

—Si que es un personaje— Comento Jean pasando la mano sobre el brazo víctima del medico

—A mí me pareció una buena persona— Dijo Armin levantando una manzana cubierta con caramelo — ¿Qué dices tú Mikasa?— La chica solo se limito a mostrar una gran galleta con grajeas de colores

Sasha se echo a llorar ruidosamente, todos se aceraron curiosos a ella mientras las lagrimas brotaban por sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa Sasha? ¿Te duele mucho?— Connye fue el primero en preguntar

—Ese hombre…—Sollozo— Ese hombre, él ¡debe ser dios!— Grito abrazando el mazapán de almendra que Rivaille había arrojado y el chocolate que el Dr. le había dado a ella.

.

.

.

—Y bien ¿Qué problema te aqueja mi pequeña Zoe Hanji?— Pregunto el Dr. revisando cada rincón del cuerpo de la chica que yacía sin ropa frente a él— Por lo visto todo va bien — Mintió el hombre pasando una lupa por la pierna desnuda

—Nada grave Doc, creo que el comandante exagero

—Bueno, generalmente los superiores no exageran en el estado de salud de sus mejores aliados

—Tal vez unos mareos pero debe ser cosa del trabajo

—¿Mareos?— Arqueo una ceja el Dr. dejando de lado la inspección y sacando de su bata una pequeña libreta, se acerco a una mesita y mojo una pluma en el tintero — ¿Alguna otra molestia?

—Tal vez un poco de nauseas, últimamente los olores se me han vuelto insoportables

—¿Por ejemplo?— El hombre escribía en su libreta sin levantar la vista

—Antes amaba el olor del cordero con hiervas, la noche anterior que cenamos aquello no pude más y el olor hizo que volviera el estomago y hablando de comida siento que me sabe diferente— Coloco una mano en la barbilla

—¿Qué más? Cuéntame por favor.

—También el olor de las flores, camino a mi habitación hay un pequeño jardín de azucenas, desde hace un par de meses ese olor me parece nauseabundo, es como si las flores empezaran a oler mucho más fuerte pero siempre que le pregunto a otra persona me dice que el olor sigue exactamente el mismo.

El doctor se quedo seco un momento, dejo la libreta en la mesa y se acerco a ella.

—Voy a hacer una palpación de rutina, no te asustes que no será nada indebido

—Doctor no se preocupe— Hanji le sonrió

El doctor comenzó a palpar el vientre bajo de la chica, cada vez que presionada su rostro reflejaba una emoción diferente, rápidamente tomo un estetoscopio, Hanji odiaba esa cosa, por más que el hombre trataba de calentar el metal con su aliento este siempre volvía a su frialdad al tocar la piel. Justo cuando preparaba la piel de su pecho para el aparato él lo bajo al vientre, después de unos minutos la cara del hombre de bata se volvió un poema.

—Hija ¿Podrías vestirte?— sin más cerro la cortinas

Zoe por primera vez empezó a tomar seriedad de lo que le pasaba ¿Qué cosa podría haber puesto de esa forma al doctor? Tendría que ser algo grave para haber puesto la cara que tenía. Se vistió rápidamente, corrió la cortina y camino al escritorio del hombre que garabateaba rápidamente en su cuaderno y no se percato que ella estaba lista hasta que escucho la silla.

—Voy a hacerte unas preguntas algo personales, espero que no te moleste.

—Claro que no Doctor usted está en todo su deber de saber— Respondió asustada

— ¿Has tenido alguna sensación rara en tus pechos?

—Tal vez sea una locura pero creo que aun aumentado de tamaño y a veces siento un leves dolores aunque después de todo no debe ser una locura porque la ropa está dejando de quedarme.

—Me lo suponía, ciertamente se ven mucho más grandes que la última vez que te vi.

Hanji sintió una enorme pena pero al ver la cara de seriedad de Balack supo que no tenía porque sentirse así, después de todo ellos no eran tan diferentes, ella se dedicaba a estudiar titanes con la misma emoción con la que él se dedicaba a estudiar humanos, por ese motivo, por entender sus pasiones era que habían formado amistad.

—¿Has mantenido relaciones sexuales últimamente?— El aire se fue de los pulmones de Zoe y su cara se volvió de mil colores, estaba claro que no podía mentir pero esa era una pregunta demasiado intima

—Sí— Soltó rápidamente para evitar alargar aun más el incomodo momento

—Tu ciclo menstrual ¿Sigue normal?

—Es que…

El Dr. parecía un poco enfadado al ver la duda pintada en el rostro de su paciente

—La verdad no lo sé, he tenido tanto trabajo que no he tenido tiempo de ver esas cosas — Coloco una mano detrás de la nunca.

—¡Por dios santo! ¡Que un titán me trague y me escupa!— Violentamente se puso de pie y azoto el escritorio con el puño— Nuestro deber es cuidar primero de nosotros, si algo nos pasa no podremos seguir ayudando a los demás ¡Descuidarte de esa manera no ayudara más a la humanidad contra los titanes!

La francesa bajo la mirada apenada, el Doctor tenía toda la razón, no ganaría nada descuidando su cuerpo

—Eres una persona inteligente, no creo que seas tan tonta como para no comprender el rumbo que están tomando estas preguntas y si efectivamente es esto, estamos metidos en un gran problema— El hombre se dejo caer en la silla cerrando los ojos — Sabes perfectamente las condiciones en las que estamos y lo que el reglamento marca en estos casos

Ella sabía una de las posibles raíces de su mal, estaba consiente pero simplemente había decidido borrar eso de su mente con una sobrecarga de trabajo, es por eso que había pedido hacer ella sola todos los informes del mes, es por eso que se había recluido en su oficina, quería olvidar.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo el consultorio

—¿Él tiene conocimiento de esto?— Se atrevió a preguntar sin abrir los ojos

La mente de la joven castaña se volvió un mar de confusión al mencionar "él"un solo rostro vino a su mente, un recuerdo que trata de olvidar se hacía más y más fuerte.

—Pregunto ¿él lo sabe?

Negó con la cabeza

— ¿Él es militar?

No hubo respuesta

—Lo tomare como un sí. Pequeña— La envolvió en un paternal abrazo— Sabes que debo de informar de esto a tus superiores, los embarazos en tiempos como estos están estrictamente prohibidos y conoces las penas que hay por ellos.

— ¿No podría tratarse de algún error?— Se aferro al pecho del Doctor empezando a llorar

—No mi niña, tu sabes perfectamente que no, ese pequeño ser que llevas dentro de ti ya empezó a vivir

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fanfic, de verdad me hace muy feliz que alguien se tome el tiempo para hacerlo.**

**En cuanto en las penas sobre embarazos en el ejercito me base en el hecho real de que al entrar al hacer una carrera militar a las mujeres se les pide firmar una carta en la que están consientes de no embarazarse en el perdido que estén estudiando y rindiendo servicio, desconozco si esto siga pero me toco en el momento que busque información para hacer una carrera militar. Otra parte de mi inspiración fue un meme que vi en internet muy gracioso de la pajera estrella.**

**Dedicado con todo mi amor al mi querido séquito de leales pervertidos del grupo Hanji/Rivaille en facebook.**

**Nos vemos en la parte 3**

La imaginación son las alas que nos hacen libres


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

******Los personajes pertenecen Hajime Isayama, este fanfic fue escrito a modo de homenaje a su trabajo y a los fieles fans de la serie en especial los de la pareja Hanji/Rivaille**

_"El verdadero amor supone siempre la renuncia a la propia comodidad personal"_

_León Tolstói_

* * *

Las preocupación parecían haberse multiplicado ya el trabajo no podría mitigar esos miedos, era como si su vida alegre y feliz (A una manera muy personal) se hubiera tornado en tristeza e incertidumbre.

Fue motivo de gran cuchicheo el hecho de que la investigadora Hanji Zoe fuera retirada repentinamente de su trabajo de campo; ya no salía con el resto del regimiento a expediciones y mucho menos tenía contacto directo con titanes. El jefe sin ninguna explicación la había confinado perpetuamente a un mar de trabajo de oficina, cosa que nunca explico a los nuevos reclutas y ni a un sargento que disfrazaba su preocupación en desbordantes sarcasmos y comentarios de doble sentido.

.

.

Rivaille se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor, una humeante taza de café y un libro eran sus únicos compañeros. Pasaban por su mente un millar de explicaciones sobre la ausencia repentina de la "cuatro ojos". Se reprocho mentalmente toda la sarta de impropiedades que había mencionado antes, tal vez si estaba enferma pero no era lógico que cuando peor se encontrara Erwin le montara más trabajo, había algo oculto en eso y solo el comandante y la misma Hanji sabían de qué se trataba.

—¿Erwin y Hanji? —Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y una punzada paso rápido por su estomago pero tan grande fue su autocontrol que inmediatamente apaciguó aquello, no podía perder la cabeza por tonterías.

—Disculpe— La voz de Eren interrumpió sus pensamiento, en castigo le arrojo el pesado libro atinadamente en la cabeza

— ¿Pasa algo?— Interrogo con voz tranquila dando gracias a dios por la buena puntería que le había dado

— ¡Auch!— Se quejo Eren en voz baja levantando el libro y colocándolo en la mesa

—Repito ¿Pasa algo?— Recargo la cabeza en una mano

—Siento molestarlo señor pero ya que es el día libre venía…

— ¿Venía o vengo?— Recalco fríamente

—¡Vengo!— Respondió nervioso— ¡Vengo a pedir su permiso para poder regresar al cuartel general!

—¿A que irías a ese muladar en tu único día libre en la semana?

—Bueno, sabe que la señora Hanji no ha estado muy bien de salud y los demas recultas y yo quisiéramos visitarla

—Muy noble se su parte— Sonrió sarcástico

—Los demás han pedido permiso con el comandante y él ha aceptado por eso vengo a pedir su permiso— Eren dio un paso atrás como esperando que la taza humeante se estrellara sobre su rostro

—Está bien Eren, puedes ir con tus amigos

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del joven alemán

—Solo recuerda que debes regresar temprano ¿está claro?

—¡Sí señor! — Grito feliz saliendo del lugar

—Zoe— Pensó — Creo que yo también tengo que hacerte una visita, esto es demasiado extraño

.

.

Armin llego feliz al cuartel general, llevaba consigo un montón de libros y planos, cada tiempo libre del que disponía lo aprovechaba haciéndole compañía a su amiga Hanji. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que no era una carga para alguien, con ella podría hablar y planear tácticas sin sentirse inútil pues ella siempre lo felicitaba y animaba.

Al llegar uno de los soldados de guardia le había comentado que Zoe había subido a su oficina aun cuando era día de descanso.

Corrio feliz por el pasillo, al llegar toco la puerta débilmente

—Adelante— escucho y giro la perilla entrando a la oficina

—Armin, que alegría que estés aquí—Hanji lo saludo con una sonrisa sentada en la silla del escritorio

—Bue… buenos días señora

—No puedo creer que tan pronto y ya es domingo otra vez

—¿La incomodo?—Se entristeció

—No, claro que no, solo que aquí el tiempo pasa tan lento que me resulta a veces tan difícil creer que avancen los días

—Entonces eso explica que siga trabajando— El niño rubio señalo la montaña de papeles sobre el escritorio

—Ahh esto, descuida no es trabajo, estaba algo aburrida y decidí venir aquí a organizar un poco

—¿Puedo ayudarla?

—No importa, creo que lo dejaremos para otro día. Dime ¿Qué me traes esta semana?

—Bueno estos son los avances del la última expedición

De felicidad a nerviosismo, sus sentimientos en ese momento cambiaban tan rápido como la dirección del viento. Estar tan cercano a esa mujer le provocaba tantas cosas, era como un desfile de mariposas en el estomago, agradecía tanto esos momentos a solas con ella.

—Señora ¿Cómo sigue su salud?— Pregunto mientras tomaban una taza de té

—Mejor, muchas gracias por preguntar— Respondió con una sonrisa un tanto amarga

—¿Sabe? La extrañamos mucho, usted hacia las misiones un poco más llevaderas, estar siempre al cargo del sargento Rivaille puede ser un poco difícil de sobrellevar— Cuando se había percatado de sus palabras era muy tarde— Lo siento yo no debí…

—Lo conozco— Interrumpió ella con voz seria— Lo conozco desde que era un cadete, se perfectamente cómo se comporta en misión y te comprendo, puede ser un poco brusco en el trato que tiene hacia los demás pero no te lo tomes personal, así es con todos…

Al rubio ingles le pareció ver un brillo de tristeza en los ojos de la sargento, como si las últimas palabras que acababa de decir le hubieran costado mucho sacarlas de su corazón

—Armin— él volvió la mirada hacia Hanji, su rostro era una mezcla entre tristeza y consternación, el pobre muchacho sintió una presión muy fuerte en el pecho al verla de esa manera.

—¿Sí?

—¿Recuerdas de que habla el articulo 125 sección 12 clausula A?— Dejo sombre la mesa la taza y observo con cuidado al muchacho que afirmo con un gesto de la cabeza

—Habla sobre la familia en el ejercito, concretamente sobre las mujeres que resultan embarazadas en periodos sumamente peligrosos… como el que vivimos—Reprimió un pequeño grito de sorpresa

—Y dime ¿Qué piensas sobre eso?

—Bueno, es que yo, yo… yo creo que no deben ser tan duros en su forma de juzgar a esas mujeres

—Pero si una mujer que no está casada muere en misión dejaría solo a su hijo y es lo que menos necesita este mundo, un niño solo

—Tampoco, nada asegura que el padre se haría cargo del niño, además dejar fuera de funciones a una mujer por un hecho que es completamente natural — Se puso de pie — Es verdaderamente injusto, sin mujeres en este mundo la humanidad se pierde, si ellas dejan de procrear nuestra raza se vería aun más amenazada que con los titanes— sus mejillas se tornaron escarlata y la respiración acelerada. Siempre que podía o tenía que decir lo que pensaba lo hacía de forma muy abrupta.

—Armin, no sabía que pensaras así— Y justo en el momento en que iba a cofirmar su estado, una voz llamo a la puerta. Ambos se vieron a los ojos sin moverse, otro llamado a la puerta saco a Hanji del trauma, se levanto y abrió entrando inmediatamente el resto de los reclutas.

— ¡Hola señora Hanji!— Grito feliz Sasha— Vaya, Armin ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

—Una hora— Mintió— Tardaron un poco en llegar

—Lo que pasa es que Sasha quería ir a comer primero— Respondió Eren con voz divertida — Sabes bien que eso puede llevarse un buen rato jajajaja

Los chicos empezaron a hablar animados de lo que habían vivido en las expediciones, contándole cada detalle a la científico que luchaba por mostrar una cara feliz costándole de sobremanera y Armin lo sabía perfectamente. Al terminar la reunión y una vez de regreso al castillo Armin Arlert decidido dar un pequeño paseo para reflexionar su su plática de ese día.

— ¿Acaso ella? ¡No! No puede ser, aunque, no se ha estado sintiendo bien últimamente y eso encaja perfectamente del porque el comandante la relego de tareas tan peligrosas pero ¿Si eso fuera verdad quien sería él…?— Trago saliva nervioso— Esto puede ser un gran problema para ella, debo encontrar una forma de ayudar.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**Bien llegamos a la tercera entrega, creo que es el capítulo que menos me ha costa para escribir, sabía que tenía que agregarlo pero no a ciencia cierta qué cosas tenía que escribir por algo es corto.**

**¿Cómo ven al pequeño Armin? Siempre lo imagine fantaseando una relación con Hanji, tiene muchas cosas en común, ambos son inteligentes y sobre todo analíticos, él en combate y ella en ciencia.**

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos en la parte cuatro, les prometo que estará más movida.**

_"La imaginación son las almas que nos hacen libres" _


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**********Los personajes pertenecen Hajime Isayama, este fanfic fue escrito a modo de homenaje a su trabajo y a los fieles fans de la serie en especial los de la pareja Hanji/Rivaille**

_"Creo que hay algo en la naturaleza femenina que mueve al hombre a abandonarse ante ella, dejando que broten libremente sentimientos tiernos y emocionados, sin menoscabo de su hombría."_

_Bram Stoker_

* * *

_A casi tres meses en el pasado…_

Una lluvia torrencial se había desatado. Esa noche se estaba convirtiendo en un pesado "broche de oro" para cerrar el día libre. Hanji había acudido a la iglesia más cercana tratando de buscar algo de información sobre los muros, pero le había sido totalmente imposible. Ningún miembro de esa loca secta había soltado la lengua por más peticiones y amenazas. Paso la tarde del domingo en una intensa discusión con el sacerdote mayor tocando dilemas morales profundos, sin embargo tuvo que tirar la toalla derrotada al percatarse de que la noche había caído y el clima cálido se había vuelto gris y lleno de ráfagas frías de viento.

—Ha este paso terminare hecha una sopa— Se dijo cubriéndose con la chaqueta del uniforme y corriendo bajo la lluvia— Pero debo admitir que es muy divertido— Brincó sobre un charco llenado de barro su blanco pantalón.

Hanji podría ser excéntrica en muchos aspectos pero en situaciones como estas era una persona sencilla que podría sacar partido de pequeñas situaciones y divertirse, tal y como lo hacía con los equipos de maniobra 3D. Siguió corriendo feliz entre los charcos cuando su vista se topo con un enorme jardín lleno de flores blancas.

—El jardín de los caídos— Dijo parando en seco.

El jardín de los caídos era una enorme plantación de lirios blancos, uno por cada militar muerto en la cruenta guerra contra los titanes.

No pudo más que respirar profundo ahogando las lágrimas en su corazón al recordar que ella misma había tenido que plantar más de una flor en nombre de sus camaradas muertos, mentalmente recordó a cada uno de ellos, sus risas, sus ojos, sus voces. Atesoraría todos los recuerdas hasta su propia muerte. Fue ahí cuando se percato que a pesar de la lluvia una persona estaba en el interior del jardín. Sintió la necesidad de acompañar al dolido y sin pensarlo dos veces ingreso al vasto campo, ya sin importarle la lluvia ni mucho menos los charcos. Cada paso hacia que su corazón se acelerara y su boca se secara.

A unos cuantos metros de la persona pudo ver que esta plantaba una flor, al parecer había plantado otras tres antes de que la castaña hubiera llegado al lugar. Fijo su vista en la capa que cubría al personaje, las alas de la libertad estaba bordadas en la esmeralda espalda.

—Buenas noches— Artículo, sacando de su triste tarea al extraño, este volteo rápidamente, ambos se reconocieron al instante.

Él de baja estatura, cabello negro y suspicaces ojos grises; ella de cabello castaño y alborotado, lentes empañados y grandes ojos cafés.

—Zoe— Dijo Rivaille dejando la flor en la tierra.

Hanji observo que aun en contra de su odio por la suciedad el hombre cavaba la tierra con sus propias manos, y estas se encontraban totalmente llenas de fango

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿y bajo esta lluvia?— Su mirada se torno fría y regreso a la flor que plantaba.

—Pasaba, pero ¿tú qué haces aquí?

—¿No es obvio?— Respondió cubriendo las raíces de la flor con la tierra mojada — Se los debo— Susurro secamente.

Zoe se conmovió cuando recordó a los integrantes del escuadrón de Rivaille, muertos casi todos por causa de la mujer titán.

—Disculpa, mi pregunta fue tan estúpida— Se inclino y empezó amansar la tierra junto al joven soldado.

Ambos terminaban de cubrir las raíces de la flor cuando la mano de Rivaille toco la de Zoe, era muy cálida y aun cuando estuviera sucia la mujer sintió ese gesto como algo agradable, pero para su infortunio el sargento retiro inmediatamente la mano.

— ¿Te sientes solo sin ellos?— Le pregunto tratando de ocultar el rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas.

—Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente muera— Cerro los ojos con definitiva resignación.

—Mientes — Dijó cubriendo la cabeza de ambos con la chaqueta — Nadie puede acostumbrarse a la muerte y mucho menos de gente tan cercana, puede que ya no nos tome por sorpresa porque sabemos que tiene que pasar algún día, pero nunca deja de doler.

Rivaille subió la vista, el gesto de Hanji le había padecido muy dulce. Ella había bajada un poco la cabeza, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento uno de otro sobre sus mejillas. El sargento no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo al punto de que tuvo que darle un fuerte manotazo a la chica para que alejara de él ese improvisado paraguas.

—Deja eso, estamos empapados, no tiene caso que intentes cubrirnos—Le dio la espalda— Será mejor que nos vayamos, esta lluvia no parece mejorar y yo ya he terminado mi trabajo aquí.

Ambos salieron del jardín en dirección al cuartel general. Por el momento él y su nuevo escuadrón se estaba hospedando en ese lugar ya que el castillo no estaba preparado para pasar la época de lluvias.

Durante el camino evito todo contacto con ella, el ruido del agua que iba cayendo era todo lo que se podía escuchar.

—¿Sabes?— Hanji caminnó rápido para llegar al paso del hombre— Siempre me he preguntado...

Rivaille la interrogo con la mirada.

— ¿Tú llevarías una flor al jardín de los caídos si yo llegara a morir?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Solo quiero saber si alguien se tomaría la molestia por mi— Le dijo interponiéndose para evitar su entrada al enorme edificio que era el cuartel general.

—Tal vez alguno de tus subordinados lo haga.

—Pero ¿Tú? ¿Harías eso por mí?

—Diablos, Zoe deja de ser tan dramática, eso es del tipo de cosas que menos debe preocuparte en este momento.

—Por favor— Suplico de forma infantil — Si muero, por lo menos quiero saber que tendría una flor asegurada de parte de alguien.

—La tienes asegurada por Smith o cualquiera de los chiquillos que están a tu cargo ¿Qué importa si yo llevo una?

Hanji bajo la mirada desanimada dejando pasar al pequeño sargento seguir así su camino.

—Tan poco seas tan trágica — Volteó la mirada hacia ella — Sí, sí la llevaría— Sin más entro al edificio.

Hanji dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, por fin en todo ese tiempo había logrado una pequeña victoria sobre él. Sintió una serie de escalofríos, tenía que tomar un baño caliente cuanto antes si es que no quería pescar un gran resfriado, rápidamente corrió hacia el ala norte que era donde se encontraba su habitación.

El ala norte era la destinada a las mujeres, un largo pasillo por el cual se encontraban distribuidas las habitaciones. Para poder acceder había que penetrar una enorme puerta de roble que hacía las veces de protección extra, todo por si algún día a un travieso soldado le saliera su faceta Romeo y decidiera ingresar al ala en busca de su Julieta. Solo las mujeres con cargos altos tenían una copia de la llave y Hanji era una de ellas.

—¡Que!— Gritó nerviosa tocando desesperada las bolsas traseras de su pantalón y las delanteras de su chaqueta — ¡Perdí la llave!— Decepcionada bajo la cabeza — ¡Por favor! ¡alguien abra! — Golpeaba a puerta con todas sus fuerzas, pero no obtuvo respuesta— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Lo más seguro es que todas estén dormidas.

Camino sin rumbo en los pasillos, de verdad que no tenía idea de que hacer. Antes cuando tenía ese tipo de problemas podía pedirle refugio a Mike. Él siempre fue un gran amigo que sabía perfectamente como socorrerla sin decir una sola palabra de lo distraída que solía ser, pero ahora ya ese alto hombre de bigote ya no estaba, mentalmente hizo una oración en su nombre.

No tenía gran elección, ir con alguno de sus subordinados se vería mal y mucho menos podía pedir ayuda del comandante, eso sería aun peor que ir con uno de los reclutas a su cargo.

—Tal vez… — Colocó una mano debajo del mentón—Por favor, espero que no me mande al diablo, tendría que dormir fuera del portón y con este clima tan frió no me apetece mucho.

Dirigió su marcha al ala oeste, no tardo mucho en llegar a la habitación. Nerviosamente toco la puerta, no recibió respuesta, volvió a tocar pero esta vez enérgicamente, escucho como se corrijan los cerrojos y en un instante la puerta se entre abrió dejando ver rastros de la luz del interior. Rivaille salió de la habitación vestido en un una pijama blanca mientras se secaba el cabello mojado con una toalla, al parecer acababa de tomar un baño.

—Heee Hola de nuevo — Dijo apenada.

— ¿Qué quieres?— Ser molestado a altas horas de la noche no estaba en su lista de cosas favoritas.

—Perdona que te moleste a estas horas pero…

— ¿Te quedaste fuera del ala norte?— Pregunto sarcásticamente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— Se veía tan avergonzada.

—Mike me contó que varias veces tuviste que quedarte en su habitación porque habías perdido tu llave.

—Heee yo— Balbuceo.

No pensaba que Mike le hubiera contado todo aquello a Rivaille.

— ¿Así que vienes a pedirme pasar la noche aquí?— Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro — ¿Qué te hace pensar que podría aceptar tal petición?

—Por favor Rivaille, está haciendo frió y no me gustaría pasar la noche afuera, te prometo que no haré bromas sobre tu estatura por una semana y no notaras que estoy adentro.

De verdad que le divertía tanto verla de esa forma, el cabello revuelto, cubierta de barro y con mirada suplicante, era un cuadro cómico perfecto.

—No sé, podría pensarlo.

Esas palabras fueron más que suficientes, Zoe lo empujo entrando al cuatro y dejando a su paso grandes huellas de barro.

—¡Oye! ¡No te dije que sí! Estas ensuciando el piso— La situación ya no era tan cómica.

Zoe se sorprendió, era la primera vez que entraba a esa habitación. Estaba impecablemente limpia y con aroma fresco a campo. Junto a la ventana había un escritorio perfectamente ordenado, la madrea brillaba como si fuera nuevo; una enorme cama de sabanas blancas como la nieve yacía a la derecha. En una esquina se encontraba un diván sobre el cual estaba el uniforme planchado y bajo este un par de botas recién lustradas.

—Por lo visto no eres nada bueno decorando.

—Las habitaciones son solo para dormir, pasamos más tiempo en misión, además recuerda que nos habíamos mudado al castillo— Cerró la puerta tras él— Traeré unas toallas, estas empapada y por favor ¡quítate esas sucias botas!

Hanji se tiro al piso, dejo en un rincón las botas, se sacó la chaqueta dejándola sobre una silla, soltó su cabello y coloco los lentes sobre la mesa.

—Por lo menos aquí es cálido— Sonrió— Que suerte.

Rivaille salió del baño con un par de toallas que arrojo a Hanji

—Entra y sécate— Señalo la puerta del baño.

Entro obedientemente, casi suelta una carcajada, el baño era pequeño pero sumamente limpio, tanto que podría pasar por el cuatro de un hospital.

—Como lo imagine— Dijo empezando a quistarse los pantalones — Si fuera mujer sería una excelente ama de casa— Desabrocho los botones de su camisa la cual dejo caer hacia un lado y con cuidado quito el sostén negro que llevaba sobre ella, era liberador separase de esas prendas empapadas y pesadas.

—Si quieres tomar un baño hay agua cal…— El hombre de ojos grises había abierto la puerta repentinamente encontrándose a su compañera con el torso desnudo, la cara del sargento presento un leve enrojecimiento, bajo la mirada y termino— Hay agua caliente en la tina por si quieres tomar un baño, en el baúl del fondo guardo unas pijamas— Cerró la puerta rápidamente dejando a la pobre Zoe cubriéndose el busto con los brazos y con una expresión de terror en la cara.

.

.

No había sido su intención portarse tan groseramente y mucho menos verla semidesnuda, pero aun así no dejaba de recordarla, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a una mujer desnuda.

Se dejo caer de espalda sobre la cama, tomo una bocanada grande de aire y recordó detalle a detalle aquel cuerpo expuesto ente él, algo muy dentro había agradecido ese inesperado encuentro. Pocos segundos le habían servido para memorizar detalle a detalle los dulces pechos de su compañera.

.

.

Hanji había entrado a la tina tratando a duras penas de relajarse, ningún hombre antes en su vida aparte del doctor la había visto en tales condiciones, pensaba lo difícil que sería volver a ver a Rivaille a los ojos sin olvidar lo anterior. Un fuerte relámpago cruzo su corazón.

—El jardín de los caídos— Susurro.

Estaban en el territorio más peligroso de sus vidas. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto podrían resistir las murallas o si la próxima expedición sería la fulminante. Si no tomaba una decisión ahora podía morir con el único cargo de conciencia de no ser honesta con ella misma ni mucho menos con él.

Esta se presentaba como una gran oportunidad, estaban solos. Si él la rechazaba podría morir sabiendo que lo había intentado pero… si él la aceptaba ¿Qué tan lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar? La verdad no estaba totalmente segur,a pero tenía la certeza de que lo que sentía por él era algo fuerte, alimentado por los años de compañerismo y de compartir más de una vez el amargo sabor de la muerte.

Tomó así la decisión y que el destino fuera el mejor juez.

.

.

Se escucho la puerta del baño abriéndose lentamente, Rivaille dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar, sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa al ver que Hanji salía de este "vestida" de una forma muy sugerente. Llevaba las pantaletas negras que el soldado viera hace unos minutos y la camisa de una pijama abierta de par en par dejando entre ver sus apetecibles senos descubiertos del sostén, el cabello totalmente húmedo y sin los característicos anteojos puestos.

Mentalmente Hanji se tranquilizaba, había dado el primer paso y ya no podía regresar al inicio, tenía que ser valiente. Nerviosa se sentó junto a él.

—Gracias por dejarme quedar esta noche— No quería verle su rostro.

—No hay de que— Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de apartar la vista de la chica mientras seguía tirado de espalda en la cama.

El silencio una vez más.

Hanji dejo caer todo su peso sobre Rivaille, aprisionándolo entre el colchón y sus caderas. Tomó con fuerza las manos del sargento que comenzaba a ponerse incomodo. No esperaba que ella diera el primer paso que él planeaba hacer antes.

— ¿Qué pretendes mujer?— Sin duda ese era un juego muy excitante, aunqe no pensaba ceder tan fácil y mucho menos tan pronto

—No digas nada— Rogó bajando la mano a la entrepierna del francés que se sobresalto al contacto de esa parte tan privada —Es la primera vez que hago esto, perdóname si no soy buena. Bajo y comenzó por masajear el área. El teniente ahogaba lo más que podía esos gemidos de placer que pedían con fuerza salir de su boca, no quería desmostar ni un despojo de debilidad. Ella no debía darse cuenta de que tenía el control, cuando eso era algo más que obvio. La sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro de Rivaille, de un momento a otro sintió el cálido y húmedo contacto de la boca de Hanji sobre su miembro. Tanto trataba de demostrar que no disfrutaba el momento que no se había percatada de que la joven lo había desnudado del torso hacia abajo.

—Hanji, pa... para—Le ordeno temblando y con las mejillas encendidas.

— ¿No lo hago bien?— Subió la mirada al rostro del francés. Se veía tan inocente y apenada, no podía seguir fingiendo indiferencia. Aprovecho para cambiar de posiciones quedando sobre ella.

—Quiero estar seguro de que sabes lo que estas provocando— El rubor de sus mejillas había desaparecido y su rostro se había vuelto a tornar serio—Puedo casi jurar que nunca has estado antes con un hombre, es más que obvio que eres virgen— Ella le desvió la mirada.

—Yo… ¡Sí! Se bien lo que estoy haciendo—Cerró los ojos fuertemente— Puede que no hubiera estado nunca con alguien, pero ¡me esforzare por ti!

—El inicio puede no ser tan placentero para ti, incluso doloroso—Susurro en su oído de forma sensual.

—Se que vas a cuidar de mi—Sonrió dulcemente.

No espero más, esas palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba.

Empezó a besar a la chica de forma apasionada, mordía sus labios y jugueteaba con su lengua mientras acariciaba sus pechos. Pronto la habitación se lleno del sonido de los gemidos de ambos, entre mezcla de dolor y placer por parte de ella, al final respetando la petición, él nunca dejo de ser gentil y hasta cierto punto condescendiente a todo lo que ella le decía entre gemidos y gritos.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Hanji se sentía feliz y plena. Había pasado la noche con la persona que más amaba y había tenido su primera experiencia sexual con él ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? Todo era como haber estudiado mil titanes en una noche.

—Olvide decirle…— Se reprocho una vze de regreso en su cuatro.

El solo hecho de haber tenido ese contacto tan intimo era prueba innegable de su amor pero tenía y quería expresarlo de todas las formas posibles. Esa mañana no le había sido posible pues al despertar él ya se había ido. Primero tenía que arreglar unos detalles de la próxima expedición con Erwin y después de eso buscaría a Rivaille, tenía tanto que decirle. Para su sorpresa al llegar a la oficina del comandante se topo con que el sargento que salía de esta. Ella le sonrió bellamente pero, este solo la observo serio sin expresar cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento.

— ¿Tienes tiempo?— Pregunto él.

—Sí, pero primero tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con Erwin.

—Ven por favor— No voy a distraerte mucho.

Ambos caminaron hacia a uno de los jardines de esparcimiento, por suerte se encontraba solo.

—Quiero hablarte sobre lo que paso ayer.

Hanji empezó a imaginar algo, la voz de Rivaille sonaba tétrica y sus ojos la veían duramente.

—Claro, dime—Respondió como si esperara algún tipo de regaño. Ella era virgen, no sabía mucho de qué hacer o como actuar ¿tan mal había estado que provocaba esa reacción en él? tal vez estaría molesto por el rastro de sangre que había dejado en las sabanas.

—Por favor, no quiero que mal interpretes las cosas. Los dos somos adultos y tomamos la decisión de que eso…— Desvió la mirada— Pasara— Puntualizo.

Hanji empezó a sentir como el piso sobre el que se encontraba parada empezaba a derrumbarse y una opresión en el pecho la dejaba respirando muy lentamente.

—Espero que puedas entender y podamos seguir como antes, que esto— Agrego ahora desviando la mirada al cielo— No comprometa nuestro trabajo.

Un nudo se formo en la garganta de la francesa ¿Cómo era posible que le piedra eso? ¿Cómo era posible que pensara que entregarle su virginidad había sido cosa de una noche? Aguantaba con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llorar, de gritar, de reclamar, pero al fin y al cabo había sido ella quien lo había seducido en un inicio, ella era la que le había pedido le hiciera el amor.

—Esta bien— Dijo con un hilo de voz apenas audible— No pasa nada, seguimos siendo amigos y compañeros— Le tendió la mano a Rivaille, este acepto el gesto totalmente sorprendido, no esperaba que tomara las cosas tan tranquilas, no lloraba o gritaba, incluso le forzaba una sonrisa ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando así? Era una faceta que no conocía de Zoe— Si me permites, debo ir a arreglar mis asuntos con Erwin, hasta luego— No espero respuesta del hombre, se echo a correr por el pasillo, poco a poco las lagrimas se empezaron a colar entre sus ojos, no quería ver atrás, no quería recordar.

Sintió como freno por el choque contra otra persona lo que la llevo de bruces al piso.

—Señora Hanji ¿Se encuentra bien?— Armin le tendía la mano.

—Soy una idiota— Recitó desde el suelo— ¡Soy una completa idiota!— Se echo a llorar fuertemente. De pronto sintió como un pequeño cuerpo la rodeaba.

—No pasa nada— Le susurro Armin dulcemente, fue solo un accidente.

— ¡Armin!— Le devolvió fuertemente el abrazo— ¡Gracias por estar aquí!— Las mejillas del chico se sonrojaron, que alguien le dijera eso lo hacía sentir importante ¡era importante para ella! Su corazón latió más rápido.

.

.

Rivaille tenía que comportarse, ella lo había hecho bien y su obligación era hacer lo mismo.

—Es lo mejor, todo es mejor así—Se dijo caminando al campo de entrenamiento.

* * *

**Me estoy aguantando las ganas de llorar como no tienen idea, la verdad no pesaba que algún día escribiría que odio a Rivaille pero ¡lo odio!**

Me gustó mucho que es aquí donde se da el flechazo de Armin ¿Qué mejor que alguien te diga llorando que agradece que estés ahí?

**Quiero dar las gracias a todos los chicos del grupo de facebook de Hanji/Levy por el apoyo, de verdad sin su cariño y ánimos no me hubiera animado a seguir. Una disculpa por no llegar a un lemon explicito, no se me da mucho el relato erótico, prometo que si llego a escribir algo del estilo tendremos un especial de esa noche.**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo 5, muchas gracias por leer.**

_"La imaginación son las alas que nos hacen libres" _


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Los personajes pertenecen Hajime Isayama, este fanfic fue escrito a modo de homenaje a su trabajo y a los fieles fans de la serie, en especial los de la pareja Hanji/Rivaille**

_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante._

_Oscar Wilde_

* * *

La biblioteca era enorme, los mejores libros siempre estaban en lo más alto de los estantes y para su mala suerte solo podía subir con una escalera.

—Dentro de poco no podre hacer esto—Dijo sentada en la parte alta del estante mientras colocaba la mano en el vientre—Disfruta esto porque es lo más alto a lo que podremos subir

Se estaba volviendo una costumbre hablar con el ser que crecía en su vientre, se sentía tan sola cuando no estaba con Armin o Erwin (las únicas personas de las que podía hablar de su estado) que había tenido que empezar a desahogarse con el pequeño.

—Espero que los chicos del departamento de investigación estén bien, los echo de menos, sus chistes me hacían el día

Tomo un par de libros y puso un pie en el primer barrote de la escalera pero por un mal cálculo resbalo y cayó del estante, solo pudo escuchar el azote de los libros contra el piso. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe cuando un par de fuertes brazos la sostuvieron con fuerza.

—Eres una idiota

La voz le llegó al corazón como un puñal mientras se aferraba al cuello de la persona

—Gracias— Bajo de esos brazos

Rivaille la observo curioso

—No luces muy enferma

—Hee ya estoy mejor, fue algo pasajero—Coloco la mano detrás de la cabeza y fingió una sonora risa

—Eso espero, estas empezando a engordar— Le dijo arrastrando una silla y sentándose

— ¡Que!— Se cubrió rápidamente con la capa

—Por lo visto estando aquí te has dado la buena vida— Señalo una mesa con varios platos con postres a medio terminar, varios de ellos a base de fresas—Pensé que odiabas los frutos del bosque—Tomo una fresa con crema la observo y la volvió a dejar en el plato—Comiendo en la biblioteca, algo que nunca pensé que harías

—Tenía un poco de hambre. No quiero sonar grosera pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tengo unas cosas que arreglar y decidí pasar a hacerte una visita

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupo tanto?—Tomo un libro y los coloco en la mesa contraria a él

—Prometimos que seguiríamos siendo compañeros

—Creo que está bien entonces— Se sentó y comenzó a hojear el libro

— ¡Demonios! Mírame cuando te hablo—La tomo fuertemente del la muñeca

— ¡Suéltame enano! como siempre el mal humor domina ese pequeño ser tuyo—Una vez libre la muñeca paso dolida la mano contraria tratando de mitigar el dolor con pequeños mansajes— ¿No puede pasar un solo momento en el que no te portes tan brusco?—El recuerdo relámpago de una noche hace tres meses le llego, sus mejillas se sonrojaron notablemente cosa que a Rivaille no se le paso de vista. Sensualmente acero sus labios al odio de la joven que se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentirlo tan intimo

—Me estas ocultando algo

La piel de Hanji se erizo y su corazón acelero

—Yo…— "sigamos siendo compañeros" se replico como campanadas en su cabeza, la sangre le empezó a hervir y sintió un cumulo de molestia en la garganta— ¡No te oculto nada!— Le dio un fuerte manotazo en la nariz.

—¡Di lo quieras!— Grito dirigiéndose a la salida mientras colocaba la palma de la mano en la dolida nariz—Estas muy rara. Solo recuerda que no puedes ocultar las cosas por siempre—La fulmino con la mirada y termino por salir de la biblioteca

—Y ese es tu padre—Susurro tristemente —Espero que no heredes su carácter—Observo su vientre preocupada, no podría oculta su estado por mucho tiempo y menos ahora que Rivaille estaba tan alterado

.

.

.

Armin había decidido hablar con el comandante, tenía la fe de que entre ambos podrían logar que la situación de Hanji no se viera tan comprometida, tal vez podrían forjar un plan que ayudaría a su amiga en esa preocupante situación. Aunque siendo francos no podía sacarse de la cabeza la pregunta ¿Quién era el padre?

—Si fuera un poco mayor—Se reprocho en voz baja

—Armin ¿algo te molesta?— Eren se veía preocupado, su amigo estaba actuando demasiado raro desde hace unas semanas

—Si— Sonrió—Solo unas cosas que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza, pero no tienen importancia

— ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo?—Eren le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas

—Gracias —Armin no pudo evitar sentirse miserable al guardarse ese tipo de secretos, Eren era como su hermano y verlo mortificado por su causa no era grato.

—Debo hablar con el comándate Smith

—Pero debes pedir el permiso del sargento Rivaille para poder salir del castillo—Eren se levanto alarmado pues conocía de muy buena fuente el tipo de castigos que Rivaille podía darle a sus desobedientes subordinados.

—No se encuentra—Armin tomo su túnica de la mensa—Yo mismo lo vi esta mañana mientras ensillaba su caballo y francamente lo que tenga que hablar con el comandante es mucho más importante a lo que ese hombre diga

Eren se sorprendió por completo, era de las pocas veces que escuchaba de su buen amigo ese tipo de palabras plagadas de agallas.

De parte de Armin, Rivaille se había ganado por completo su antipatía, sin duda alguna, ambos eran totalmente diferentes. Si bien Rivaille era un experto en la lucha y maniobra del equipo 3D fallaba en el terreno que Armin dominaba perfectamente y este era la planeación y el análisis, más de una vez se habían enfrentado en acaloradas discusiones en los entrenamientos y las únicas personas con el valor suficiente para interponerse entre ambos eran el comandante Erwin Smith y Hanji Zoe. Frente a Smith el sargento no tenía más que morderse la lengua y cerrar la boca pero, frente a Zoe su igual en rango podía descargar buena parte de sus sarcasmos, burlas y hasta comentarios vulgares, cosa que Armin detestaba terriblemente y era el motivo por el cual se portaba tan impertinente con su sargento, un terrible circulo vicioso del cual no podía y no quería salir.

El pequeño rubio se puso de pie y salió del comedor donde se encontraba con su amigo, si quería ayudar tenía que movilizarse de una buena vez.

—Tal vez podría—Se toco la barbilla con la mano— ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! — Corrió en dirección a las caballerizas, con un fuerte silbido un bello caballo café asomo la cabeza entre la portezuela — Fleming, querido amigo— El caballo grande y fornido había sido un regalo que Hanji le diera después de que su antiguo caballo muriera a manos de la mujer titán. El joven ingles reacciono cuidando y consintiendo de sobre manera a su nuevo compañero, en compensación Fleming era tan leal que podía hacerse morir si con eso podía salvar la vida de su amo

—Hoy vamos a salir un momento ¿Estás de acuerdo?—El caballo relincho feliz y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Armin.

.

.

.

.

Erwin Smith paseaba como león enjaulado en su oficina, el día siguiente sería la audiencia de Hanji y eso hacía que se sintiera en una historia de terror. Su impotencia era mucha ¿cómo era posible que esa situación se hubiera tornado tan grave? No quería perder a su mejor investigadora y tampoco sentía correcto pedirle a su amiga que desistiera de la idea de ser madre, pero bueno, no es que ella le hubiera dejado en claro que así lo quería pero de cualquier forma no se sentía cómodo con la idea de plantearle esa posible ¿solución?

Por un momento pensó en su propia familia, siempre había sido tan unida y amorosa. Su padre había sido un rico mercader que había dado a su hijo una vida de lujos y comodidades. Recordaba las pasadas tardes en los bosques donde cazaba al lado del ese buen hombre o las noches contando estrellas, se pregunto ¿Cuándo sería su turno de darle cariño a otro pequeño ser humano? Se estaba haciendo viejo y con ello veía cada vez más lejana la oportunidad de formar una familia.

—Jajaja Erwin, estás loco, olvidas tu posición—Se recrimino a si mismo

Estar en un peligro constante a merced de la muerte por cada segundo no era el mejor campo para casarse y mucho menos engendrar. Solo un loco tendía un hijo en momentos como esos. Se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente al recordar a Hanji.

—Mi pequeña ¿Qué estabas pensando?

Algo que claramente no le importaba era el nombre del padre, era evidente que al no estar compartiendo la aflicción con ella lo hacia un ser al cual no se le deberían tener ningún tipo de consideración, pensar en él era una pérdida de valioso tiempo.

— ¿Cómo alguien puede dejar a su hijo por nacer de esa forma tan cruel?

Que daría el por tener un recién nacido en sus brazos, por tener un hijo con el cual continuar su legado.

Una vaga idea había rondado su cabeza, tal vez podría ser una locura pero de alguna forma podría sacar a ambos del dilema que enfrentaban.

Un llamado a la puerta lo interrumpió

—Adelante— Grito desde del escritorio

— ¿Me llamabas Erwin?— El sargento Rivaille entro despreocupado a la oficina

—Sí, toma asiento

—Y bien ¿Para qué me quieres?— Le pregunto una vez cómodamente sentado

El americano se puso de pie, coloco las manos detrás de las caderas y dándole la espalda al francés observo por la ventana

—Quiero que te hagas cargo de todo mañana, estaré un poco ocupado y no tendré tiempo de revisar los planes del próximo proyecto

—Esta bien— Rivaille no estaba muy acostumbrado a cuestionar las ordenes de su superior aunque la curiosidad estaba llamandole fuerte

—Rivaille— Pregunto serio sin darle la cara— ¿Has pensado en que será de ti en algunos años?

—Aparte de matar titanes, no—Respondió seriamente y con la mirada fría

—Ya veo— Volvió la vista — ¿Acaso no has pensado en la posibilidad de formar una familia?

— ¿Para que sufran el infierno de vivir con la amenaza constante de los titanes? No gracias— su rostro había mutado a sorpresa— ¿Tú sí?

—Te mentiría si te dijera que no— aclaro la garganta— Se que nosotros somos los menos indicados para hablar del futuro pero…— Sus ojos empezaron a reflejar incertidumbre, esto incomodo por completo a Rivaille, ver a una persona tan segura como Smith sucumbiendo a sentimientos tan mundanos era de temer

— ¿Seguro que no se te ha pasado la mano con el trabajo?

—Jajaja olvídalo, son cosas mías aunque pensándolo ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que pienso casarme?

—Que te has vuelto totalmente loco además ¿con quién te casarías? No existe una mujer lo suficientemente loca en el mundo como para unirse en matrimonio con alguien de la tropa de reconocimiento

—Podría ser— Sonrió amargamente

—Bueno si es todo lo que querías hablar conmigo me retiro— Se puso de pie— Por cierto ¿Sigues esclavizando a Hanji?

Irving lo miro nervioso

— ¿Esclavizado?

—Tenía semanas de no verle la nariz y tú no has dado explicaciones del porque ese confinamiento

—Eso— Bajo la mirada— ¿Has hablado con ella?

—Estuve hace un instante con ella en la biblioteca, está demasiado rara ¿acaso sabes que está pasando por su deschavetada mente?

—Ella así lo ha querido— Cambio bruscamente de tema— A pedido ese aislamiento

— ¿Ella ha querido dejar las investigaciones de campo?— Rivaille se veía muy sorprendido — Se puso de pie inmediatamente — Ahora si pienso que está muy enferma

—No, ella está perfectamente, simplemente se aburrió de todo—Los nervios se comían al pobre comandante

— ¡No me vengas con esa tontería! Ya sospechaba que tú y ella se traían algo entre manos—Apretó los puños fuertemente— ¿No se supone que somos un equipo? Exijo saber que está pasando—Sus ojos resaltaban por una furia que hace mucho tiempo Erwin no había visto, resignado suspiro y camino hacia Rivaille, tomo sus hombros y en voz baja le dijo

—Sea lo que tenga que decirte, júrame por tu vida que nos saldrá de esta oficina

—Te lo juro

Respiro profundo y camino hacia su escritorio, tomo asiento y entrecruzó los dedos de ambas manos

—Hanj tendrá una audiencia el día de mañana, tuve que retirarla de trabajo de campo por orden directa del general Dalliz Zacklay

— ¿Qué hizo esa loca para poder meterse en tremendo lió? ¿Oculto información o robo alguna muestra?

Erwin negó con la cabeza

—Maldita sea ¡dilo de una buena vez! No me gusta jugar a las adivinanzas

— ¿No puedes imaginar por lo menos algo?

El francés lo amenazo con la mirada

—Hanji está embarazada, en la audiencia se decidirá el camino a tomar por esto

Rivaille lo observo totalmente sorprendiendo ¿así que por eso ambos estaban raros?

—Es por eso que dijiste que planeas casarte—Su voz sonaba con tintura triste pero trato de regresar inmediatamente a su tono habitual —Tú y ella…—El estomago le dio un vuelco fuerte, así que era por esto que ella actuaba con él como si nunca hubiera pasado nada tan fácilmente, claro ¡de que preocuparse! Si tenía a Erwin calentándole la cama.

—Claro que no— Le respondió Smith con rostro de molestia—Jamás cometería el error de involucrarme con un compañero— Un golpe un golpe directo y muy bajo a la hombría del pelinegro

—Entonces quien es…— Su mente empezó a formular un montón de preguntas ¿podría ser? ¿Si acaso? ¿Cabe la posibilidad? Regreso a la realidad y espero que la respuesta de su superior lo sacara de esos dilemas

—Ella no ha querido decirle quien es el padre de su hijo y no quiero saberlo—Erwin apretaba fuertemente los dientes —Y es mejor que no lo sepa porque yo mismo mataría a ese idiota

El desentendimiento de Smith hacia el embarazo de Hanji dejaba claro todo. Sus recuerdos se volvieron tan tormentosos y su cuerpo con una verdadera taquicardia que hacía que las piernas le empezaran a temblar, estaba claro ahora. Supo entonces que sería padre y se había enterado de una forma tan poco ortodoxa. Otro hombre planeaba hacerse responsable de un acto suyo, odiaba eso, aun más que a los mismos titanes. Trago saliva lentamente poniéndose de pie y huyendo de la oficina del comandante dejando a este totalmente confundido y aun más preocupado.

Salió del cuartel a todo galope en su caballo con un destino incierto.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Estoy muy feliz de que sigan aun conmigo. ¡Qué rápido se me van los capítulos! Ya vamos en el capítulo 5 y siento que los enredos no terminan.**

**Por fin ya está aquí lo que muchos esperaban el tan esperado momento en el que el chaparro se entera que será padre, esperemos que no lo tome tan mal. Les cuanto el pequeño sopiler de que ya tengo escrito el epilogo de esta historia y muero por publicarlo.**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo 6**

_"La imaginación son las alas que nos hacen libres"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Cuando el amor desenfrenado entra en el corazón, va royendo todos los demás sentimientos; vive a expensas del honor, de la fe y de la palabra dada._

_ Alejando Dumas_

* * *

Una fugaz figura verde cruzo cual flecha los pasillos, tenía que ir lo más rápido posible con el comandante a informar su plan. Tan rápido fue su paso que terminó por chocar con otro viajero que tenía igual o más prisa, pero este la llevaba por salir del lugar.

—¡Ten cuidado mocoso!

Armin ahogo las ganas de escupirle a la cara al hombre, ni más ni menos que su "querido" sargento. Se veía más pálido que de costumbre y su rostro era un poema muy difícil de entender. Inmediatamente pensó que le recriminaría el hecho de estar en ese lugar sin su permiso pero antes de que pudiera pensar una escusa vio que el hombre había desaparecido.

—Un alma perseguida por el mismo demonio es lo único que podía ser— El rubio sonrió lacónicamente y siguió su camino pero esta vez un poco más despacio. Llego por fin al destino y con temblorosa mano toco dos veces antes de recibir el permiso de pasar.

— ¡Buenas tardes señor!— Saludo estilo militar con el brazo sobre el corazón y el contrario en la espalda

—Buenas tardes Armin, caray hoy tengo muchas visitas— Sonrió amable extendiéndole una taza de té, el chico acepto la bebida y observo interrogante al hombre mayor.

—Hace un momento tuve a Rivaille aquí pero digamos que nunca se que esperar de ese hombre

—Ya veo, hace un instante tuve la ma…—Reprimo las palabras rápidamente —Me lo tope en él en el pasillo, estaba muy distraído y podría decir que hasta que molesto, aunque para ser franco la emoción que reflejara, fuese la que fuese jamás la había visto en él

—Tienes razón, ni yo que tengo tanto tiempo de conocerlo lo había visto así, la sorpresa de saber lo de Zoe debió ser muy fuerte

— ¡Señor! ¿Acaso usted le ha revelado al sargento el estado de la señora Zoe?

—Para serte franco no tenía la más mínima intención de contarle algo pero tenía razón, somos un equipo y el problema que aqueje a un miembro podría afectar al resto—Bebió un sorbo de té

—Mmm…

—Puedo intuir que sospechas algo— Alzo las cejas

—Es muy disparatado

—Yo también lo pensé— Se aflojo el colgante del cuello—Su reacción se presta a interpretar de muchas maneras pero ¿Rivaille y Hanji juntos?

Armin torció la boca y expreso cara de profundo asco

—En todo este tiempo que llevan a mi cargo jamás vi que alguno demostrara algo más que compañerismo y a veces ni eso

—E incluso se llegan a ofender constantemente—Intervino Armin tratando de poner las cosas aun más desfavorables para el francés

— ¿Cómo podríamos explicar entonces el comportamiento de él? Tú mismo lo viste, estaba hecho una verdadera fiera. En dado caso de que él fuera el padre podría entender el motivo por el cual Hanji no quiso revelarle su embarazo— Rio nervioso

—No podemos confirmar ese hecho— No podía quitar la expresión de repugnancia de su rostro

—Armin, no podemos cerrar los ojos a lo que vimos. Puedo confesarte que llegue a ver despojos de celos en él cuando le comente que pensaba casarme con Hanji

— ¡¿Qué usted qué?!— Pregunto el pequeño rubio totalmente sobresaltado

—Bueno, una forma que encontré para poder ayudarla es casándome con ella y adoptando a su hijo— Erwin se empezó a sentir un poco incomodo al analizar lo descabellada que sonaba su idea — Y bien ¿Qué te trae por aquí? he de imaginarme que sin el permiso de nuestro amigo —Sin duda la pena que se desbordaba por su persona le obligaba a hablar de otra cosa

—De hecho, es justamente de ese tema por el cual he venido a verle y su idea está relacionada con la mía

—Entonces habla, tenemos que arreglar esto de inmediato

—Los problemas se podrían resumir a que la señora Hanji no está casada y por lo tanto su hijo sería ilegitimo, algo que el ejército no puede esperar de uno de sus mejores miembros—Muy hipócrita—pensó pero decido guardar eso solo para él— La mejor opción es que se casara, por lo tanto su hijo sería legitimo y con un padre, así el código de ética y moralidad queda intacto

—Si, pero aun queda el hecho de que están prohibidos los embarazos en época de guerra en un miembro activo de la milicia

—Hay una clausula, no sé si estará vigente por que la vi en un código antiguo, señala que en caso de que un matrimonio procree en época peligrosa puede elegir a cuatro padrinos, a los cuales puede caer la responsabilidad de criar al hijo en caso de que los dos padres falten.

—¿Es verdad lo que dices?—Una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Erwin se materializo

—No mentiría en esto señor, la cuestión es saber si aplicaría esa clausula en la actualidad, en caso de hacerlo necesitaríamos que Hanji contrajera matrimonio inmediatamente, de ser posible anunciarlo mañana en la audiencia

—El idiota de Rivaille se fue, no sé cuando podamos volver a verlo y tampoco puedo asegurar que el acepte casarse— Se cubrió sus ojos con la palma de la mano derecha

—Señor— Le interrumpió— Usted menciono que estaba dispuesto a casarse con Hanji ¿podría hacerlo?— Armin se aferraba a la pequeña luz de esperanza que el comándate le daba. Tal vez su amor era infantil y una vana ilusión, jamás seria correspondido pero prefería mil veces ver a su querida amiga casada con un hombre tan respetable y honorable como Erwin Smith que a un amargado y de dudoso pasado como lo era Rivaille

—Yo… ehh, las cosas han cambiado ahora que se que Rivaille es el padre

—Señor ¡Por favor! Esto es por Hanj y no por él, además no sabemos si desde un inicio estaba enterado y simplemente no quiso asumir la responsabilidad

—Pero su reacción fue de una sorpresa total

—Tal vez el no esperaba que usted lo supiera. Tenemos que pensar antes que nada en Hanji, ella es la que más nos necesita

—Tienes razón pero aun así Rivaille es mi subordinado y más aun mi amigo— Erwin veía poco a poco irse el anhelo de arreglar ese problema pronto

—Señor, no tenemos muchas opciones y el tiempo apremia, tenemos que tomar una decisión rápidamente— Armin había aprendido de su buen amigo Eren el arte de la perseverancia. No estaba dispuesto a irse de ese lugar con un no como respuesta

—También tendríamos que preguntarle a Hanji, ella es la que debe decidir antes que tú o yo

—Podría ser entonces— Esas palabras le daban un poco de aliento — Que en caso de que mañana a primea hora no tengamos noticias del sargento, usted comandante tomara su lugar

Erwin palideció, tenía ante él dos opciones, hubiera preferido mil veces que esas opciones fuera una estrategia para librarse de una horda de titanes y no de tomar el lugar de su amigo con la mujer que había embarazado.

—Yo…

—Es nuestra última esperanza, he agotado todos los libros y no encuentro otra solución

—Armin, me pones en una situación muy complicada

—Piense en Hanji, el sargento Rivaille está en edad y condición de cuidarse solo— Empezaba a subir su tono de voz inconscientemente

—¿Sería solo en caso de no tener noticias de Rivaille mañana antes de la audiencia?

Armin bajo la cabeza, tenía que aceptar ese riesgo

—Sí señor, hasta no tener noticias del sargento

—Está bien Armin, acepto tu plan solo si Hanji esta de acuerdo— Se puso de pie — Vamos a la biblioteca a hablar con ella

Las mejillas del joven rubio se encendieron con júbilo, había obtenido su primera batalla ganada contra el fantasma de Rivaille. Mientras el celebraba mentalmente su victoria, Erwin saco sutilmente de un cajón del escritorio un paquete que se guardo bajo el brazo.

.

.

Su trayecto a la biblioteca fue fúnebre, ninguno de los dos intercambio más palabras. En su interior cada uno peleaba su propia guerra y no tenían tiempo para mantener la formalidad.

Al llegar se encontraron con una consternada Hanji, desde la salida de Rivaille no había podido concentrarse, solo se había tirado sobre el libro y permanecía con la cabeza oculta boca abajo. El carraspear del comandante la hizo volver en sí y saludad a sus nuevos visitantes.

—Erwin, Armin, que linda sorpresa verlos— Ni una sonrisa se esforzó por delinear, estaba demasiado mal

—¿Te encuentras bien Hanji? Supe que Rivaille vino a verte

Armin casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al escucharlo

—Sí, estoy bien— Le mintió fingiendo interés el libro y cubriéndose el rostro con el

Erwin se acerco y bruscamente aparto el libro, la miro a los ojos a forma de reproche y dejo el pequeño paquete sobre la mesa.

—Señora Hanji, tenemos que decirle que hemos encontrado una posible solución a nuestro…— Se sonrojo —Su dilema — El comandante y yo hemos pensado que lo mejor es que contraiga matrimonio cuando antes

—¿Matrimonio?— Observo contrariada al joven ingles

—Sí, así su hijo nacería dentro de un matrimonio y sería legitimo

—Armin, si con eso todo se pudiera resolver— En un acto que conmovió totalmente a Erwin, Hanji acaricio su vientre con mirada triste

—Si te casas, no podrían acusarte de violar el código de ética y moral— El americano aparto con una mano al joven— Una vez hecho eso solo sería cuestión de elegir cuatro personas, cuatro padrinos que acepten hacerse cargo del niño en caso de que a los padres les sucediera algo en misión— Ese gesto le había dado tantas fuerzas que se sentía seguro de la decisión que Armin lo había hecho tomar. Hanji levanto el rostro aun con inseguridad

—En dado caso, no creo que el padre quiera…

—Yo lo haré— Erwin se adelanto a cualquier explicación que se esforzara Armin por dar y eso al niño le estaba empezando a molestar

—¿Tú?

—Señora Hanji— Por fin pudo hablar el ignorado — Nosotros acabamos de enterarnos quien es… él

La cara de Hanji se puso tan roja como una fresa madura

— ¿Cómo? ¿Él sabe?

—Perdóname, yo se lo conté sin saber que era él, su actitud fue la que lo delato

—Rivaille nunca se ha caracterizado por ser la persona más comprensible y amable— Se puso de pie y se quito los lentes — ¿Le contaste sobre este plan?

—No me dio tiempo de aclarar las cosas, se fue encolerizado de mi oficina, no tengo ni la más remota idea a donde

Camino hacia Erwin, alzo la mano y lo tomo por la mejilla

—No quiero que tú tomes responsabilidad a problemas que no son tuyos— Irving tomo su mano

—Y yo no quiero que te enfrentes sola a esto

—Por favor entiéndeme

—¡Por favor entiéndanos usted! — Armin estaba empezando a sentir celos de la forma en que Hanji estaba tratando al comandante así que intervino— ¡Usted es muy importante para la humanidad! No podemos darnos el lujo de perder a una compañera tan inteligente, es una bendición que este de nuestro lado ¡por la humanidad! ¡por su hijo! No nos deje, siga de nuestro lado, el ignorar este plan la llevaría a dejar de ser parte de la milicia — Cerro los puños fuertemente

—Armin tiene razón, Hanji déjanos ayudarte

Les dio la espalda mientras sus lentes se empañaban con lágrimas

—Armin ¿podrías darnos un momento a solas?— Smith lo vio de forma seria y entendió que tenía que irse, a regañadientes pero tenía que hacerlo, cerró la puerta tras él.

Erwin la abrazo por la espada

—Sé que no es una decisión sencilla, siendo franco para mí tampoco lo fue, pero muy dentro de mí sé que es lo correcto ¿Qué es lo que sientes tú?

—Al día siguiente— Le dijo sin dejar de ver al frente— Al día siguiente del que Rivaille y yo… del día en que estuvimos juntos, me dijo que olvidara todo, que debíamos ser compañeros y amigos solamente— La voz se le estaba entrecortando — Trate de comportarme como antes, como si nada pasara, pero fue un error— Se echo a llorar fuertemente, él la abrazo más fuerte

—¿Quieres a tu hijo?— Ella volvió la vista hacia él, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas y su rostro mojado por las lagrimas

—Lo amo aun sin conocerlo, sin siquiera haberlo tenido en mis brazos, porque yo si amaba a Rivaille en ese momento

—¿Aun lo amas?— Enjuago las lagrimas con su brazo, ella se separo de él

—No me preguntes eso, ni yo misma quiero saber la respuesta

Smith tomo la caja que llevara hace unos minutos

—Mi madre, había hecho esto para mi primer hijo— Le extendió el paquete— Tal vez no tenga un hijo con mi sangre pero quiero que aceptes esto para el tuyo

—No puedo

—Por favor, déjame ser el papá de tu hijo. Yo tenía mis dudas cuando supe que Rivaille era el padre pero al decirme lo que te respondió reafirma mi deseo, tómalo por favor— Desenvolvió el paquete dejando expuesto un pequeño ropón color blanco. Estaba confeccionado en fina seda con hermosas grecas bordadas en hilo de oro. Coloco una rodilla en el suelo y se inclino— Yo tampoco tengo familia, no tengo a nadie, tal vez si juntamos nuestra soledad sea menos duro. No me amas lo sé y yo por ti no siento más que el amor por una hermana pero si con esto puedo ayudarte, no me desprecies, concedeme ese pequeño capricho

Hanji no pudo más y se echo a sus brazos, no podría creer la generosidad de su amigo — Si por lo menos Rivaille fuera un poco así— Pensó

—¿Por qué eres tan bueno?— Le pregunto fuertemente abrazada a su torso

—Yo no diría bueno

—Acepto tu proposición Erwin— El hombre tomo delicadamente su mentón

—Debemos tomar en cuenta la posibilidad de que Rivaille regrese y tal vez él quiera…

—No lo hará— Se aparto— él ya tomo su decisión y yo he tomado la mía

.

.

El comandante abrió la puerta, Armin lo esperaba desesperado tirado en el suelo

—¿Qué a dicho?— Interrogo poniéndose de pie

—Acepto el plan, regresa al castillo y vuelve mañana para la audiencia— Y sin más se fue dejándolo con un sentimiento agridulce

.

.

.

La audiencia se llevaría a cabo en la oficina del coronel, no quería armar un gran escándalo así que solo se llamo a las partes involucradas.

—Buenos días Erwin— Saludo entrando el viejo doctor Black, vestida al igual que él uniforme de la milicia cubierto por su caperuza verde y un extraño sombrero del mismo color

—Buenos días doctor ¿cómo esta?

—Los años pesan y este tipo de cosas no lo hacen mejor, yo no tengo que preguntar como estas, discúlpame

—No tiene por qué decirlo, era su trabajo informar de esto

—¿Han encontrado una solución?— se veía realmente preocupado

—Si— sonrió — No se preocupe más por eso

Minutos después entro imponente el general Dalliz Zacklay

—Buenos días caballeros, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho— Saludo sentándose detrás del escritorio

—No hay problema señor— Respondieron ambos

—Bien Erwin, el Dr. Black me a informado sobre un pequeño asunto, Black ¿podrías leer el informe que me hiciste llegar?— Le extendió un hoja, el Dr. aclaro su voz aceptando el papel

—Por el presente informo al general Dalliz Zacklay que tras los exámenes médicos de rutina realizados a los miembros de la legión de reconocimiento, he detectado que un paciente femenino treinta años de edad que responde nombre Hanji Zoe se encuentra en perdió de gestación, teniendo al momento de la consulta trece semanas de embarazo. La madre no presenta complicaciones y se encuentra en excelente estado de salud. Teniendo en cuenta el articulo numero 125, sección 12, clausula A me veo en la obligación de informar tanto al comandante de la legión Erwin Smith así como a usted general Zackaly del acontecimiento. Sin más que informar por el momento me Dr. Greene Vardiman Black

—Erwin no hay mayor explicación, ahora tenemos que hablar de la medida a tomar, sabes perfectamente las dos opciones que tenemos. La primera y para mí sería una gran pérdida es destituir inmediatamente a Zoe de su cargo y dar su baja permanente del ejército y la segunda que créeme no es mi favorita es la interrupción inmediata de ese embarazo ¿Estamos consientes de ambos caminos?

—Señor, tengo una objeción

—El general lo observo extrañado

—¿Objeción?

—Permítame— Smith camino en dirección a la puerta haciendo pasar a Hanji, Armin, Eren, Mikasa y una seria Rico Brzenska — Apelo a la clausula 7 del tratado de Apolonia

—¿El tratado de Apolonia? ¡Esa cosa es más vieja que mi abuelo!

—Pero aun vigente según el tratado de Wilhelm— Le interrumpió nervioso Armin

—Podemos revisar si así lo quiere señor— Intervino Smith

—Confió en ustedes, el pequeño podría decirme el contenido de la clausula — Observo atento a Armin que nervioso trato de responder

—En caso de que un matrimonio llegara a … — Titubeó pero una cálida sonrisa de Hanji le motivo rápidamente— A procrear en tiempos de gran movilización militar, se deberá dedignar rápidamente a cuatro padrinos que acepten y puedan hacerse cargo del infante en caso de muerte de ambos padres— finalizo con la frente sudada

—Y aquí están los cuatro elegidos Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert de la legión de reconocimiento— Señalo el hombre— Y por último Rico Brzenska líder del escuadrón de la 1ª División de la Fuerza de Elite de las Tropas Estacionarias

—¿Sí que lo tenían todo planeando verdad?— El hombre los observo divertidos— Hanji déjame decirte que tienes unos amigos inigualables, te envidio por eso pero desgraciadamente esto no termina con el debate

Erwin Y Zoe se miraron uno al otro y asistieron con la cabeza

—Debemos saber la identidad del padre, no queremos que se hijo tuyo sea ilegitimo

—Señor, debo decirle que…— Erwin no pudo terminar pues el chirriante sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió…

.

.

.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirnos hasta este capítulo **

**Bueno son las 3:44 am del sábado 10 de agosto del 2013 y apenas estoy terminando los últimos diálogos del este capítulo ¿A quién hice llorar? **

**Lamento decirles que tal vez me empiece a ausentar un poco, regreso a la facultad el lunes y eso puede mermar un poco la fluidez de cada semana, haré todo posible porque no tengamos problemas con las entregas de capítulos si no me tendrán como el manga ¡una vez por mes! Jajaja (no es para tanto)**

**Este ha sido el capítulo con más letras y paginas que he escrito hasta ahora, tenía empezado el primer párrafo desde el capítulo anterior pero me daba una tremenda pereza terminar y cuando empecé ya no pude parar. De corazón espero les guste.**

**¿Rico eh? Bueno les explicare del porque está nominada como madrina la semana que vine.**

**¡Nos vemos en la entrega 7!**

_"La imaginación son las alas que nos hacen libres"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Nadie puede pertenecer jamás a otro… el amor es un contrato libre que se inicia como un chispazo y puede concluir del mismo modo._

_Isabel Allende_

* * *

Tomó asiento preocupada, la hora de su cita estaba marcada a las ocho de la noche pero su vieja amiga pasaba a ser igual o mucho más impuntual que ella misma. Veinte minutos habían pasado ya sin dar muestras de que la invitada estuviera por llegar, así que un poco sedienta pidió al mozo le llevara una taza de infusión de menta.

—Espero que no demore mucho— Hanji se resigno y observo atenta la pequeña taberna en el que se encontraba.

La taberna de los muertos era un pequeño establecimiento en la zona comercial de Rose. Era poco frecuentada y de los escasos lugares que restaban en esa área en el cual se podía respirar el aroma a naturaleza ya que estaba completamente decorado en vegetación, por esas razones se había vuelto el lugar predilecto de Zoe.

—Hanji Zoe ¿Estás ordenando sin mi?— La fuerte voz de una mujer hizo que volviera la mirada.

—¡Riko!— Gritó poniéndose de pie y envolviendo en un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

—No seas exagerada— Se soltó rápido del abrazo tomando asiendo frente a ella— ¡Hey chico!— Llamo al mozo que había tomado la orden — Lo mismo que ella

—Dos infusiones de menta— Confirmo el mozo

—¿Qué? Zoe es viernes ¡por todos los cielos! No me vengas que no me vas a acompañar con algo fuerte, llevo sin verte algún tiempo.

—Medovuja* y un plato de Pirozhki* para la señorita, yo seguiré con la infusión de menta y traiga un plato de fresas con crema batida por favor — Despidió al mozo. Su actitud de alegría hacia Riko se desvaneció— Lamento mucho no acompañarte esta vez, pero tengo que hablar contigo de algo serio.

—No voy aguantar otra de tus tonterías sobres titanes, tal vez toda esa sarta de suicidas de la legión de reconocimiento aun te tengan una mínima de respeto pero ¡yo no!

—No, esto es… esto es algo que no me ha dejado tranquila— Riko alzo las cejas extrañada — ¿Tiene que ver con tu famoso cese de salidas al exterior?

—¿Mi qué?

—Hay muchos rumores, varias personas te han visto muy seguido en el cuartel general aun cuando se supone que la legión esta de expedición. Hay toda clase de teorías locas— Se saco los lentes para limpiarlos con una servilleta.

—¿Es muy notorio?

—Demasiado, tú no estando en una investigación de campo es tan notorio como el titán colosal

Hanji bajo la cabeza un tanto preocupada

—¿Qué has hecho esta vez? Debes estar metida en un lio grande, tanto como para que Erwin te sacara de lo que más amas— Hanji respiro profundo.

El mozo llego y dejo los pedidos en la mesa

—¿Algo más?

—Estamos bien, gracias— Respondió Riko— Zoe— La observo atentamente mientras se llevaba una gran rebanada de fresa a la boca— Tú odias las fresas.

Un silencio glacial las inundo

—Hoy me apetecía comer un poco— Muy tensa se llevo a los labios la taza con infusión

—¿Has tenido problemas con el goblin?

Rico Brzenska y Rivaille no tenían la mejor relación del mundo, tener un carácter similar los hacía chocar en incontables ocasiones.

Riko y Zoe habían estado en el mismo grupo de entrenamiento, ser mujer en la milicia no era sencillo, estaban las dos en un mundo controlado por hombres y solo juntas podían sacar fuerza para seguir adelante. Caso contrario de Rivaille el carácter de Riko y Zoe era tolerable ya que eran completa y absolutamente diferentes.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— Sonrió hipócritamente

—Me contaron que por la tarde Rivaille salió de la biblioteca disgustado y al parecer tenía un rasguño en la nariz ¿Quién más que tú estaría en la biblioteca? Y ¿Quién más podría lastimarlo y seguir con vida? — Comió gustosa un pirozhki

—Eso…

—No puedo creer que aguantes a ese idiota, es un fastidio. Prefiero que un titán me de unas patadas en el trasero que estar un día completo viéndole la cara— Hanji rio nerviosa

—Tuvimos una pequeña discusión, eso es todo

—Te dije que era mucho mejor que entraras a la tropa estacionaria

—No importa eso ya— Tomo del palto de su amiga un pirozhki

—Estas muy rara, eres demasiado remilgosa para la comida, nunca te han gustado las fresas y pides un palto, siempre decías que los pirozhki sabían a vomito y ahora comes uno

—Tenía un poco de hambre

—Se nota, aunque estas empezando a engordar

Era la segunda vez en ese día que alguien le decía eso, recordó el rostro de Rivaille.

—Zoe, Zoe, la niña boba que corre y cae de espaladas— Empezó a cantar sin voltearla a ver, era la canción que desde reclutas le dedicaba cuando sabía que algo andaba mal. La última vez que la había entonado fue cuando Hanji le intentaba comunicar de su decisión de ingresar a la legión de reconocimiento.

—Yo…

Riko subió la mirada tomando un trago de medovuja

— Yo… yo necesito que aceptes amadrinar a mi hijo

La rusa escupió fuertemente el liquido que había entrado a su boca

—¿Tu qué?

Hanji se mordió el labio inferior y de corrido le dijo muy bajo

—Estoy embarazada

Su amiga la observo perpleja y con los ojos desorbitados. De todas las mujeres que conocía Hanji Zoe era la última que imaginaria como madre ¿Cómo diablos se había embarazado?

—¿Moblit y tú? ¿Ese muchacho por fin junto el valor?

—No, no, no— Respondió totalmente roja

—¿Erwin?

—No

—¡Pues dime de una vez! No pienso pasar toda la noche adivinando

Se acerco temerosa al oído de su amiga, le era tan complicado soltar la confesión

—Ri-va-ille— Deletreo lentamente

—¿Es una broma?— Se puso de pie alterada azotando el vaso sobre la mesa

—No— La jalón regresándola a la silla

—¡Traidora! ¿Cómo diablos se supone que tú y esa cosa? ¡Ese maligno goblin!

—Eso, es algo que no quiero recordar— Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos totalmente avergonzada

—Vaya, quien diría ese idiota tenía algo en los pantalones, aun así ¡no te lo perdono! Mi única amiga y mi peor enemigo ¿juntos en la misma cama?

—Solo fue una noche, fue mi culpa de verdad que no debí

Hanji pasó a explicarle todo, desde la noche que había pasado con el sargento, el día siguiente y la petición de amistad hasta el plan de Erwin y Armin.

Riko golpeo fuertemente la mesa con el puño cerrado.

—¡Imbécil! ¿Cómo diablos se puede zafar tan fácilmente de todo esto? ¿Piensa que con hacer una rabieta y desaparecer hará que todo deje de existir? Puede enfrentarse a los titanes pero cuando de verdad se necesita una prueba de que es hombre se larga

—No importa mucho eso Riko

—La rusa tomo suavemente las manos de su amiga entre las suyas

—¿De verdad amas a Rivaille?— Zoe le desvió la mirada

—No quiero saber nada más de él, quiero pensar que todo fue un mal sueño

—Erwin es una persona maravillosa, estaré feliz de que él este junto a ti y junto a tu hijo, su hijo.

—¿Eso significa que?— Un par de ojos brillaron plenamente

—Sí, acepto amadrinar a tu hijo, tienes mi bendición para unir tu vida a Erwin Smith, tal vez no lo ames ahora pero sería muy feliz si ustedes dos se dieran una oportunidad

Hanji le sonrió y se dejo caer sobre la mesa, estaba feliz, uno de los pasos más difíciles se había dado y ahora contaba también con el apoyo de su mejor amiga. Poco a poco veía como sus armas se incrementaban, ya no se sentía sola.

.

.

—La puerta se abrió, la expectativa se dibujó en cada rostro al ver a un hombre ingresaba a la oficina.

—Buenas tardes— Rivaille saludaba con la misma expresión de siempre.

Su ropa se encontraba echa jalones, la caperuza llena de lodo, algunos raspones y rasguños en el rostro y el equipo 3D montado sobre sus caderas en el cual se podía observar la falta de varias de las katanas.

—Rivaille ¿Pero que te paso?— Dalliz Zacklay no podía creer el estado en el que veía al sargento

—Estaba un poco aburrido y salí a la cacería de algunos titanes — Levanto el rostro para encontrarse con el de Hanji, solo un segundo le sirvió para detectar el odio que ella le reflejaba en su mirada, era como sentir una barra ardiente de acero enterrándose en su pecho.

—Entonces ¿A que debemos el honor de tu visita? Esta es una sesión privada

—Señor, perdone mi impuntualidad— Desvió la mirada de Hanji hacia el coronel

—He venido a que permita formalizar mi relación con la teniente Hanji Zoe, quiero casarme con ella.

—La expresión de sorpresa fue generalizada, nadie podía creer lo que se estaba desarrollando ante ellos.

—¿Tú eres?— Pregunto el coronel asimilando la situación

—Sí, yo soy el padre del hijo que ella lleva en el vientre y estoy dispuesto a tomar toda responsabilidad y castigo

—¡Usted no puede hacer esto!— Armin fue rápidamente sostenido por Erwin

—Recuerda nuestro trato— Le susurro sin soltarlo

—¿A qué se refiere Arlet?

—No le preste atención señor, los únicos involucrados directamente somos Zoe y yo— Recalco la palabra únicos

—En esa parte tiene mucha razón Rivaille ¿Hanji es verdad lo que dice?

Hanji apretó los puños y aguanto todas sus ganas de llorar o gritar

—Sí— Respondió seca.

Comprendió que una mentira no sería verdadera aun cuando se dijera mil veces. Erwin Smith no era el padre de su hijo y no podía atarlo a un matrimonio sin amor por un error que había cometido, pero le era tan insoportable tener a Rivaille a su lado, no pudo más y girando rápidamente sobre sus talones, dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina totalmente enfadada. Entre jalones Armin logro librarse del comandante y salió en busca de su amiga. Rivaille permaneció sin inmutarse, no podía permitir que los sentimientos dominaran una situación tan delicada, no podía ser tan débil como Zoe.

—Las hormonas no la están ayudando mucho— Escudo el francés rápidamente a su compatriota

—Jajaja — Rió sonoro el hombre de cabello blanco— Dímelo a mí, fui tío, padre y abuelo— Zacklay resto por completo la actitud de la mujer— Erwin ¿tú que puedes decir al respecto?

Erwin se coloco a lado de Rivaille

—Él ya lo dijo señor, está dispuesto asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

—En ese caso— El hombre se foto la frente— Rivaille, tienen un mes para firmar el contrato de matrimonio así como el contrato de aceptación por parte de los protectores.

Rivaille saludo colocando un brazo en el corazón y otro en la espalda, cuando estaba por salir el comandante le dijo:

—Son tiempos difíciles, aun espero que tú y Zoe puedan ser felices

.

.

—¡No lo puedo creer! De verdad que faltaba el cinismo para decorar su árbol de carácter— Riko se tiraba sobre el pasto junto a Zoe

—Pensé que estabas molesta porque había desaparecido— Hanji cerraba los ojos tumbaba boca abajo

—Llegar el mismo día de la audiencia así como si nada tampoco es de aplaudirle— Armin interrumpió — Por fin las encuentro

—Arlet ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Riko no estaba cómoda con la presencia del menor

—Quería cerciorarme de que la señora Hanji estuviera bien. Por mi no se preocupe señora Riko, estoy al tanto de todo

—Gracias por tus cuidados Armin— Le dijo sin subir la mirada

—¿Qué piensa hacer señora?

Hanji levanto el rostro y lentamente se incorporo, observo el cielo y sin dejar la vista del azul inmenso

—Casarme con Rivaille o ¿tengo otra alternativa?

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por su paciencia, jamás imagine la buena aceptación que tendría este fanfic. Es por ustedes y para ustedes que animada decido desvelarme escribiendo y corrigiendo algunos detalles (se han hecho modificaciones ligeras en algunos diálogos y errores de dedo en los capítulos anteriores) **

**Díganme loca pero estoy muy feliz por la persona que me llamo la atención de mi gramática, yo sabía que andaba mal pero quería que alguien me dijera "hay que mejorar" eso me impulsa a echarle más ganas ¡gracias!**

*******Medovuja: Bebida rusa tradicional alcohólica fermentada a base de miel.**

*******Pirozhki****: P****asteles de ****patata ****rellenos de ****paté ****de hígado de cerdo y cebolla rehogada con sal, pimienta y nuez moscada.**

**¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 8!**

_La imaginación son las alas que nos hacen libres_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_"En un amante no hay risa que no se altere con llanto"_

_Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz_

* * *

Matar antes de que te maten, esa es la ley de la guerra ¿Pero como actuar en un terreno donde no se puede matar? ¿Cómo actuar en una guerra donde el único enemigo eres tú mismo? Es claro que en la vida no se nace con un manual para vivirla y solo se aprende a base de errores y caídas.

El olor a sangre era lo único que podía percibir claramente. Sus ojos se habían cerrado a la realidad que se mofaba en su cara de la forma más cruel posible. Sus puños y piernas se movían casi de forma automática listas para acabar (según pensaba) con esa sensación de frustración con lo que sabía hacer muy bien, y eso era dar muerte al enemigo. Un deforme cuerpo de tres metros se derrumbo al tiempo que él daba una rápida pirueta en el aire, sus piernas tocaron el suelo segundos después. Llevo casi por instinto la mano a la mejilla, sus dedos acariciaron un viscoso y caliente líquido.

—Maldito bastardo— Artículo sacando un pañuelo de la chaqueta y haciendo presión con el mismo sobre la herida.

Había pasado la tarde completa matando a diestra y siniestra cuanto titán tuviera la mala suerte de pasearse frente a él. Respiraba agitado, estaba totalmente exhausto, así que se dejo caer en el pasto sin importarle mucho el humo que despedía el titán decapitado.

—¡Por qué me haces esto Zoe!— Grito observando el cielo.

No quería admitirlo pero tenía miedo, un miedo inmenso ¿Qué era una familia? ¿Qué era un padre? Esas eran respuestas que no podía responderse. Había crecido totalmente solo en el mundo, tuvo que aprender desde muy joven a valerse por sí mismo, nadie más que se preocupara por él o le demostrara amor. Su vida hace algunos años era un completo caos, un devastador tornado dispuesto a destruir todo lo que osara pasar en su camino.

¿Cómo podía el criar a un niño? ¿Cómo decirle no hagas lo que yo en un pasado hice? ¿Con que calidad moral puede hacerse eso?

Un fuerte gruñido emergió de su garganta.

No se imaginaba como padre ¿Cómo podría llevar las riendas de otro ser? Mucha gente habla del instinto maternal pero ¿Cuánta gente habla del instinto paternal?

Es claro que un bebé no llega al mundo solo, debió existir previamente un hombre y una mujer. Había sido muy estúpido de su parte no esperar una consecuencia de ese acto. Imágenes de esa noche le inundaron la mente al tiempo que un escalofrió le recorría la espalda. Esa suave piel y esos tímidos gemidos habían tenido un precio alto.

¿Cómo un hombre maduro que enfrenta a la muerte día con día puede tener miedo de la palabra familia?

Suspiro consternado masajeando el puente de la nariz.

Debía afrontar su responsabilidad pero ¿Cómo lo haría? Si el mismo no conocía el significado de un padre, él nunca había necesitado uno y ahora tenía que serlo.

Recordó la dulce sonrisa de Hanji.

—Traidora— Susurro cerrando los ojos— Tal como Eva

"_Espero que puedas entender y podamos seguir como antes. Que esto no comprometa nuestro trabajo."_

Su conciencia ataco haciéndolo recordar sus propias palabras, los clavos con los que había terminado su ataúd. Era obvio que después de ese argumento matara toda ilusión, esperanza y amor de ella. Ahora entendía porque no había acudido a él cuando se percato de su embarazo.

Él solo quería mantenerla lejos aun cuando por dentro el corazón se le partía. Solo podía consolarse a si mismo diciéndose "Es lo mejor" una y otra vez, ella no podía ser feliz con él, no podía enamorarse de una persona así. Cuando Zoe había aparecido en su habitación semidesnuda sentía que por fin dios había decidido ser indulgente y darle un poco de felicidad. El sentir como su dulce cuerpo de fundía con el suyo había sido el placer más grande de su vida, no era simplemente un acto carnal para desahogar todo ese estrés y tensión sexual, era una entrega total. Era el amor que un día se le negó de niño pero que en el momento recibía como hombre.

—¿Ahora que pasara?— Se pregunto esa noche cuando Hanji dormía feliz sobre su pecho.

Hanji lo amaba, de eso no había marcha atrás pero ¿Y él? ¿Cómo debe sentirse amar a alguien? Podría decir que sabía mucho de la vida cuando en realidad no sabía nada de interacción con otros seres humanos.

Actuó sin darse cuenta que el acto de amor más grande que puede hacer una persona es pensar en la felicidad del otro aun por delante de la de uno mismo. Él disfrutaba de su compañía, gozaba de sus elocuencias, toleraba sus arrebatos, aguantaba sus locuras y reía a lo bajo por tu torpeza.

.

.

Hanji llego cansada a su habitación, hablar con Riko era un trabajo demasiado pesada dado que su amiga dejaba la tarea de entablar y desarrollar la conversación a ella. Con descuido se quito el calzado arrojándolo a un rincón, solo quería recostarse en su cama y dormir un poco. Camino lentamente al lecho topándose con un halo de blancura.

—Erwin debió traerlo— Dijo tomando entre sus manos el pequeño ropón blanco que le diera por la tarde—De verdad que es bonito.

Observo atenta cada detalle de la prenda.

—Es tan pequeño.

Las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de su persona ¿Cómo había olvidado eso? Todo ese tiempo se había concentrado en su dolor propio, en su amor no correspondido y no se había dado el tiempo para pensar que había en ese lío una personita que necesitaba más que nada de sus atenciones. Esa prenda le había recordado lo pequeño y delicado que era su hijo. Había sido muy egoísta y una madre no podía darse ese lujo.

—Perdón— Dijo bajando la mirada—Ante todo tú debes ser la prioridad.

Con sumo cuidado envolvió el pequeño ropón y lo guardo en el cajón de la mesa de noche. Sintió la enorme necesidad de salir y despejarse. Se calzo nuevamente las botas y salió de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible.

No supo ni cómo ni cuándo pero se percato de estar en un lugar al aire libre justo cuando una fresca brisa acaricio su rostro y cabellos. Había caminado hasta llegar al jardín de los caídos, el lugar donde todo había iniciado. Apretó los labios recorriendo el camino que había hecho cuando ellos se habían encontrado esa noche de hace tres meses. Con pasos temblorosos de poso justo en el lugar donde Rivaille y ella habían plantado la última flor, una punzada en el corazón la invadió y decidió seguir su camino dejando atrás el fantasma del recuerdo. Diviso a lo lejos un gran sauce llorón y decidió refugiarse entre sus largas y caídas ramas. Recargo su cuerpo sobre el tronco y una fuerte somnolencia le llego, todo el cansancio volvió a su cuerpo y vencida se quedo profundamente dormida.

.

.

El lugar más seguro para dormir en las afueras de la muralla Rose era en lo alto de las construcciones, así que había subido a la más alta de su cercanía. Se envolvió en la caperuza verde y se recostó sobre la fría azotea. Sus ojos se posaron en el cielo nocturno, hacía mucho tiempo que no contemplaba las estrellas.

—Hasta el cielo de noche me recuerda a ti, estúpida cuatro ojos— Sonrió recordando las noches de expedición en las que una enérgica Hanji Zoe se negaba a dormir. Una de esas tantas noches de insomnio decidió hacerle compañía cuando su turno de guardia había llegado, justo cuando velaba el sueño del resto de la tropa.

—Y esa es Orión— Le dijo señalando arriba.

Rivaille solo gruño y tomo otro sorbo de café.

— ¿Verdad que es tan bello?

— ¿No te cansas?— Le pregunto dejando la taza en el piso y poniéndose de pie.

—¿Perdón?

—Olvídalo.

—Rivaille eres tan malo— Hizo un pequeño puchero.

—Y no sabes lo delicioso que es— Sonrió de medio lado.

—Deberías agradecer que alguien te hace compañía— Se cruzo de brazos en el pasto fingiendo indignación.

—Y tú deberías agradecer que no esté aburrido.

—¿Por qué debería agradecer tal cosa?— Hanji se puso de pie y camino junto a él.

—Porque un hombre y una mujer tienen mejores cosas que hacer de noche que ver estrellas— Disfruto como las mejillas de Hanji se sonrojaban— Pero particularmente esta noche no estoy en verdad aburrido.

Recordó feliz esa escena con una descarada y sínica sonrisa.

—Y al final llego una noche en la que en verdad estuve aburrido— Coloco los brazos detrás de la cabeza. La brisa beso su frente llevando consigo una delicada y conocida fragancia, pergaminos y libros viejos con un toque de infusión de menta.

—Zoe— Susurro dejándose envolver por un pesado sueño

Ambos se quedaron dormidos ignorando el hecho de que yacían bajo el mismo cielo estrellado.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, se que esta vez estuvo muy corto pero la razón es que este capítulo no estaba incluido inicialmente. Decidí escribir ya que esta semana tuve un problema muy fuerte en mi vida personal. Quise darle un enfoque más profundo a lo que son los sentimientos de Rivaille además de que había dejado muy de lado ese personaje tan importante.**

**Nos vemos en la entrega 9**

La imaginación son las alas de la libertad


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Para que nada nos separe, que nada nos una.**

**Pablo Neruda**

* * *

Los preparativos de una boda nunca son sencillos y mucho menos para una en la que novia no demuestra algún tipo de emoción ¿Qué puede ser peor que una novia que no se preocupa por su propia boda? Podría ser un novio que esta por perder la paciencia, lo que podría ser el augurio de un mal matrimonio.

Hanji había pasado la última semana evadiendo cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada a su boda, y por supuesto eso incluía principalmente a Rivaille. Tal vez no sería el evento social del año pero requería dos vistazos para afinar algunos detalles. La mujer no estaba para nada dispuesta a desviar su atención de algunos experimentos que estaba realizando; claro que a un testarudo francés eso no le agradaba, era algo que se salía de sus manos y él odiaba no tener el control de la situación.

.

.

Rivaille caminaba tranquilamente por el pueblo seguido de su bien entrenada mascota Eren. Su rostro demostraba el mismo desinterés por la vida de siempre, pero por dentro se debatía en un candente infierno dispuesto a salir a tierra a la primera oportunidad. No podía imaginar la actitud que Hanji había tomado. Días antes había tratado de localizarla por mar y tierra, pero esta siempre encontraba formas de escabullirse, hasta que un día, uno de los subordinados a cargo de Hanji le entrego una nota.

—Bue… buenos días— Le saludo un joven rubio. Estaba en el grupo de investigación con Hanji desde hace dos años.

—Buenos días— Le regreso el saludo serio. Ver a ese chico ahí solo significaba algo, y eso serían noticias de Hanji. Con una sola mirada le ordeno revelar sus órdenes.

—La señora Hanji me pidió le entregara esto— Extendió tembloroso la mano y le entrego una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad. Sin esperar un gracias o alguna otra instrucción trato de darse a la fuga, pero fue detenido en el acto por el sargento.

—¿No piensas esperar la respuesta?

—He… yo… bueno… vera la señora me dijo que…

—Usualmente cuando entregas un menaje esperas la respuesta ¡Qué clase de ayudante eres!

—Por favor Rivaille no desquites tu estrés con este pobre niño— Una mujer de estatura más baja que él se acerco a ellos. Su cara denotaba molestia y sus calculadores ojos grises no quitaban su vista del sargento— Moblit vete de aquí— No espero dos veces las instrucciones y el pobre se echo a correr presa del pavor.

—Riko, esto no es asunto tuyo.

—Ni tampoco de él.

—Requiero información sobre Hanji

—Pues no veo mucha necesidad de tu parte. Si tan desesperado estas hubieras empezado por leer inmediatamente esa nota y no por asustar a ese pobre chico— No es que le preocupada mucho el estado del recluta, pero no podía dejar escapar una situación para molestar al francés — _Do svidaniya*_— Le dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo triunfal de la escena.

—_Salope*—_ Susurro desdoblando la nota escrita con una caligrafía que parecían garabatos. No había duda que una apresurada Hanji la había escrito.

_Rivaille hazte cargo de todo _

_Yo no tengo tiempo_

_Hanji_

Arrugo el papel fuertemente en la palma de su mano.

Nunca en su vida había fruncido tanto el entrecejo. Para colmo de males el que había tenido que pagar los paltos rotos había sido el pobre de Eren, de la noche a la mañana se había convertido de saco de arena a padrino (mandadero) oficial.

Esa mañana se dirigían rumbo a casa de una vieja costurera. Las bodas en la milicia eran casi siempre lo mismo. Los hombres vestían sus elegantes uniformes perfectamente arreglados y limpios mientras que las mujeres podían darse el lujo de acudir con pomposos y cursis vestidos blancos (Aun siendo miembros activos del ejecito).

Rivaille estaba decidido a que Hanji llevaría un vestido, más que nada para molestarla, pues sabía de sobra lo poco femenina que era su prometida. Sin duda alguna Zoe pagaría la afrenta de dejarle organizar toda la boda a él solo.

—Creo que es aquí— Señalo Eren una pequeña casa color marrón en una esquina. Se veía vieja pero muy bien cuidada, de la puerta colgaba un letrero oxidado con letras verdes donde podía leerse "Gabrielle Bonheur, costurera".

Toco tres veces la puerta y de ella emergió una dulce anciana.

—Buenos días ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos jóvenes?— Saludo la mujer abriendo la puerta de par en par para que los visitantes entraran.

—Venimos por un vestido de novia— Respondió Eren observando el lugar.

El piso era un completo caos de retazos de telas e hilos, cientos de rollos de tela se apilaban en un rincón. Algunos maniquíes vestían a medias vestuarios que jamás se terminaron, y una gran mesa en el centro se encontraba cubierta de pergaminos con dibujos y trazos borrosos. Un gato gordo color marrón dormía sobre un mullido cojín a lado de una vieja máquina de coser.

—Un vestido de novia ¡Hace tanto que no venía gente por uno! Estos tiempos son duros y muchos no piensan en tales eventos— Con movimientos veloces para una mujer de su edad aparto unas tejieras de un sofá rojo y los invito a tomar asiento.

—Dime linda ¿Él es el novio?— Paso tiernamente su mano sobre el cabello de Eren del cual sus mejillas se enrojecieron por la confusión.

—Disculpe, yo soy hombre.

—¡Mi dios! Perdona— Coloco los lentes que colgaban de un listón de su cuello y observo atentamente al chico— Tu voz suena un tanto femenina. No sabía que ya contaban con el permiso del rey para poder casarse.

Rivaille que observaba toda la escena cruzado de brazos comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Creo que está confundida señora— Eren debía intervenir antes de que el sargento hiciera uso de su mal carácter.

—Efectivamente ese hombre es el novio pero yo no soy la novia— Le sonrió nervioso— Lo que pasa es que la novia no tiene tiempo, así que nos mando en su representación.

—Mil perdones, no es usual que un par de soldados entren a la casa de una costurera por un vestido de novia, generalmente es la novia acompañada del novio la que viene.

—Me imagino— Eren observo nervioso a Rivaille que seguía con los brazos cruzados.

—Bueno, empecemos por lo primero— Dijo la mujer sentándose en la desordenada mesa— ¿Cuándo será el feliz acontecimiento?

—Un mes— Sentencio Rivaille por primera vez en la conversación.

—¡Un mes! ¿Y apenas vienen?— La mujer se puso de pie moviendo los brazos de forma exagerada— Lo siento mucho niño pero un mes es muy poco tiempo para tener un vestido de novia decente.

—Pero… — Eren observo a la anciana con mirada suplicante.

—Muchacho no me mires así, de verdad que no puedo tener listo algo en menos de un mes.

—Tengo la fe de que podrá hacer algo, usted es muy famosa por su trabajo— El comentario hizo que la mujer se alzara como pavo real.

—No es para tanto, es la experiencia.

—Por favor— Suplico de nuevo el adolecente. Sabía perfectamente que si no conseguían ese vestido Rivaille desquitaría su furia contra él.

—Bueno déjame ver que tengo por ahí— La mujer camino hacia un armario y revolviendo entre las cajas busco— ¿Podrían decirme la estatura y medidas de la novia?— Pregunto sin sacar la nariz de las empolvadas cajas.

—Es de mi estatura y…

—¿Tu estatura?— Desvió rápidamente la mirada a Eren, este solo hizo una señal con la cabeza mientras los ojos de Rivaille se encendían en furia al ver que la mujer contenía a toda costa una carcajada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?— Rivaille estaba a un paso de tirar la toalla en su plan de venganza.

—Nada pequeño, nada— Sin duda un comentario a burla.

Justo cuando Riville estaba por ponerse de pie y largarse la muer grito emocionada.

¡Eureka!— Saco un viejo paquete envuelto en papel de estraza — No es lo mejor que he confeccionado, pero dadas las circunstancias— Desenvolvió desesperadamente el paquete dejando expuesta una gran caja color azul cielo— Este iba a ser mi vestido de novia, lo hice con tanto amor e ilusión. Lamentablemente yo nunca puede encontrar al hombre perfecto, y este pobre tuvo que esperar años en ese armario tan desordenado— Abrió la caja y extrajo de ella un coqueto vestido de raso blanco con la espalda descubierta. Al strapless le decoraba un lindo encaje hecho a mano. El talle era recto y terminaba a la cintura donde comenzaban a formarse holanes del más pequeño hasta terminar al más grande en el fondo de la falda— Aun faltan sus accesorios, un par de guantes, una gargantilla y el velo.

Eren respiro aliviado al ver que podrían conseguir algo.

—¿Te gusta novio?— Observo a Rivaille con gran ilusión.

—Al no tener otra opción…— La mujer enfadada tomo una regla de madera que pensaba arrojar a la cabeza del hombre pero, rápidamente Eren se puso de pie y tomando con delicadeza la mano de la mujer le quito el "arma"

—Es perfecto, muchas gracias, solo que tenemos un pequeño inconveniente.

La anciana arqueo las cejas confundida.

—La novia se encuentra encinta y no sabemos si el vestido se pueda ajustar a su vientre.

—¿Así que esa es la razón de tanta prisa?— Volvió su mirada nuevamente al ojigrís— ¿No pudiste esperar a la noche de bodas?— Una sonrisa picara se formo en su arrugada cara a lo que el sargento solo desvió la mirada fingiendo demencia.

—Está bien, todo esto lo hare por la novia que se encuentra en feliz espera. No acostumbro trabajar bajo presión pero hare unos cuantos ajustes y podrán llevarse el vestido hoy mismo.

Unas horas aburridas pasaron en lo que la anciana hacia los cambios necesarios en el vestido. Eren dormitaba cabeza caída en el sofá mientras Rivaille caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación como león enjaulado. Estaba casi seguro que la mujer había terminado desde hace tiempo, pero que los hacía esperar en venganza al comentario negativo a su creación.

—Bien, creo que es todo— La modista salió del cuatro donde horas antes se había encerrado a piedra y lodo. Extendió el paquete azul cielo a Rivaille—Todo está dentro, solo falta que la bella novia se lo ponga.

El sargento sonrió maliciosamente en sus adentros.

.

.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire ¿Qué podía hacer? Por más que lo repasaba una y otra vez en su cabeza no podía elaborar un plan adecuado.

—¿Qué diablos quiere hacer?— Se pregunto colocando la mano bajo la barbilla.

No quería aceptar cuan confundido se encontraba. El solo pensar en su querida Zoe estaría a manos de ese hombre tan desagradable, aquel que no era merecedor de ningún segundo de su existencia. Él era culpable de todo, aun cuando algo muy dentro le decía que estaba en un error garrafal.

Coloco el dedo pulgar entre los incisivos y mordió desesperado como si así el universo conspiraría iluminándolo.

Erwin le había prohibido intervenir de cualquier modo, su acuerdo estaba dado y la aparición sorpresiva de Rivaille había cancelado su contrato.

El ruido de la silla de al lado arrastrándose lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás bien?— Escuchó la seria voz de la mujer que tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Sí— Respondió sin voltearla a ver.

—Desde antes del día de la audiencia has estado raro— Coloco un mechón de su azabache cabello tras la oreja— Eren me conto lo mucho que está preocupado por ti Armin ¿Sabías acaso que la señora Hanji estaba esperando un hijo del sargento Rivaille?

—No puedo hablar de ello— Cortó de tajo la conservación, no le apetecía seguir.

—¿La quieres vedad?— Mikasa observó de forma maternal a su amigo— Te duele esta situación.

Ninguna respuesta fue dicha en algunos minutos.

—¿Es muy notorio?— Se digno a responder, a lo que la chica negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando conoces algo y vives con eso te es muy sencillo identificarlo.

Acongojado le dedico una mirada. Recordó que su amiga tenía un amor no correspondió, justo como él mismo.

—¿Cómo puedes vivir así?

—Sabiendo que esa persona es feliz, aun cuando no sea conmigo. Cada día me es complicado verlo y saber que su sonrisa no es mía, pero aun así sonríe— Suspiro triste— Es como querer ser dueño de todas las mariposas del mundo, solo sufrirás intentando tenerlas y jamás conseguirás tu objetivo.

—Pero ella jamás será feliz con él.

El estomago de Mikasa se revolvió al recordar la tremenda paliza que meses antes el sargento le hubiera propinado a Eren, luego el recordó la vez que había salvado a su "hermano" de las garras de la mujer titan.

—Tal vez, pero no podemos estar totalmente seguros de algo.

—Me gustaría decirle todo lo que siento, me gustaría gritarle a ese hombre que se aleje de ella y la deje en paz.

—Dilo, nada te lo impide— Le reto Mikasa

—Pero si ella…

—Armin, no puedes vivir la vida en base de suposiciones, hay veces que tú debes tomar las riendas y dejar menos que el viento te guie.

Encontró muy sabias las palabras de su amiga.

—Tienes razón, estoy cansado de vivir detrás de otros. Debo ser claro con ella— Se levanto de golpe dejando caer la silla al acto— Gracias Mikasa— Le sonrió.

Recorrió los frondosos jardines del cuartel, sabía de memoria el itinerario que la sargento tenía. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, debería estar en el jardín oeste leyendo algún informe con una taza de chocolate caliente. Diviso a lo lejos la figura de la mujer y su alborotado cabello, sonrió feliz al darse cuente de lo coordinados que podían llegar a ser.

—¡Señora Hanji!— Le grito alzando la mano a señal de saludo.

—Hola Armin ¡que linda sorpresa!— Dejo en el pasto la carpeta y se puso de pie ¿me estabas buscando?

—Algo así— Bajo la mirada sonrojado.

—Jajaja por tu cara diría que vienes de ver a tu novia.

—¿Novia?— Se puso aun más rojo— Yo no tengo pareja.

—No me digas ¡pero si eres muy lindo!— Cerro los ojos mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

El corazón del rubio se agito, esa sonrisa esa solo para él, para nadie más.

—¡Le quiero mucho señora, más de lo que puede imaginar!— Dijo o mas bien grito, al finalizar se cubrió la cara avergonzado.

—Yo también te quiero Armin.

El volvió el rostro con ojos llorosos

—Eres como el pequeño hermanito que nunca tuve.

El sonido de un árbol al ser derribado podría comprarse con el sonido que el corazón de Armin emitió al escuchar la declaración. No veía en él más allá de un niño, de un amigo, de un hermano.

—Señora— Le susurro con la boca seca— Yo la amo— Sin darse cuenta exhalo lo último.

—Armin, yo…— Corrió rápidamente y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

Ellos no podían imaginar que tenían a cuestas un espectador que yacía tranquilo en las ramas de un abeto cercano.

—¿Por qué yo pequeño? Soy la persona menos indicada.

—Para mi usted es perfecta

—Claro que no lo soy, cometo aun más errores que los demás.

—Usted es única, con usted me siento feliz, sin miedos.

—Armin— Se aferro aun más fuerte a él.

—¿Por qué él?— Se separo lentamente de ella— ¿Por qué una persona tan detestable como él pudo acceder a su corazón?

Ella solo subió el fleco del rubio cabello y deposito un dulce beso en su frente.

—Creo que te entiendo, el amor llega y no lo podemos controlar.

.

.

.

.

Una dulce luz dorada se colaba por las ventas, aunque el cielo tenía unos cuantos borrones de nubes grisáceas el sol se daba el lujo de bañar en oro todo bajo el. Hanji caminaba más cansada que de costumbre, no sabía si era su estado o el hecho de que se había mudado de habitación, para hacerle perder su pista a Rivaille. Tanta fue su desesperación por huir que había aceptado cambiarse a una de las habitaciones más alejadas y en los últimos pisos del cuartel. Tomo aire al pie de las últimas escaleras, sus piernas protestaban en dolorosos calambres mientras sus pulmones trataban de tomar todo el aire posible.

—Estoy perdiendo condición— Se dijo entrecortadamente emprendiendo su camino por el pasillo. Pronto vislumbro su nueva habitación y algo amorfo que descansaba al pie de la puerta. Curiosa acelero el paso hasta toparse con el objeto. Un lindo ramo de camelias blancas con un gran lazo rosa fue levantado por sus manos. Temerosa de que su escondite hubiera sido descubierto leyó rápidamente la nota.

_No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien._

No hiso falta ningún remitente, con la pulcra y curveada letra pudo distinguir de quien venía ese lindo presente. Hace muchos años cuando había iniciado en la tropa de reconocimiento le había comentado a un compañero que amaba las camelias, eran la flor que con su aroma la tranquilizaba cuando se encontraban fuera de las murallas. Su padre solía cultivarlas en el patio de su casa, y estando fuera de su hogar la hacía recordar bellos momentos. Ese compañero ahora comandante, había recordado ese detalle y se había tomado la molestia de darle un pequeño obsequio.

—Gracias Erwin— Dijo con una sonrisa, hace mucho que no me sentía tan feliz y especial. Fue muy estúpido de mí pensar que Rivaille había dejado esto.

Lejos, en las escaleras, una sombra observaba dolorido la escena "Gracias Erwin" giraba en sus oídos, y esa sonrisa, una sonrisa real de alegría que no había visto en semanas le apuñalaba el corazón. Rivaille se dio la vuelta sosteniendo un gran paquete azul cielo. Estaba claro que él no podía llegar hacerla feliz.

* * *

**Disculpen mucho la espera, la semana pasada fue muy pesada y esta pinta para lo mismo. Espero que su espera valiera la pena y les gustara este capítulo donde por fin vemos al pequeño Armin confesarse ¿Que le deparara a todos próximamente?**

** ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Los extrañe mucho.**

**_Salope*: Pu... (bueno ya saben)_**

**___Do svidaniya*: Hasta luego_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Tal vez no sea el momento adecuado, puede que yo no sea el indicado, pero hay algo en nosotros que quiero decir; porque hay algo entre nosotros de todos modos, hay algo en nosotros que tengo que hacer, un secreto que te voy a compartir:  
Te necesito más que a nada en mi vida. Te quiero más que a nada en mi vida. Te extraño más que a nadie en mi vida. Te quiero más que a nadie en mi vida.**

**Daft Punk, something about us**

* * *

Pateó con fuerza la mesa de su habitación arrojando al suelo una caja azul cielo.

¿Por qué no podía alejar de su interior esa sensación tan desagradable?

—¡Primero ese mocoso y luego Erwin!— La sangre le hervía.

Era casi como si cualquier persona en el mundo pudiera hacer sonreír a Hanji, cualquier persona excepto él. Se dejo caer al suelo resignado y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. No importaba cuanto se reprochara o lo intentara, no podía sacar a esa mujer de su cabeza.

Sabía perfectamente que relacionar sentimientos profundos en un trabajo peligroso no era lo indicado, y mucho menos él era el indicado para ella. Tenía un negro pasado, no importaba cuanto hiciera nada podía cambiar lo que había hecho. Dejó caer por completo su cuerpo en el piso y observo el blanco techo.

.

—¡Estás bien!— Grito una joven de corto cabello castaño y anteojos abrazándose fuertemente de él, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lagrimas.

Volvían de su primera misión, ya seguros dentro de las murallas podían percatarse a ciencia cierta cuantos habían perecido. Rivaille había sido del grupo de la retaguardia y por lo tanto de los últimos en cruzar dentro.

—¡No me toques! Apestas— Le grito apartando el cuerpo de la chica del suyo. Mentía, el olor de ella comparada con el suyo era de fresca brisa de pino. Le había tomado por sorpresa que una persona se preocupara por él, jamás nadie se había alegrado por verlo vivo.

—Disculpa— Ella lo se dio la media vuelta triste y dispuesta a irse.

—¡Zoe!— Gritaron el nombre de la castaña, Rivaille giro los ojos encontrándose con la figura de Erwin Smith.

—¿Estás bien?— Corrió hasta estar frente a ella— Mírate, estas cubierta de sangre y lodo— Saco un pañuelo de su saco y comenzó a restregar el rostro de Hanji.

—Sí, Erwin no te preocupes tanto— Ambos se sonrieron.

Esa escena molesto al francés, camino actuando por casi por instinto entre los dos y separándolos de forma abrupta. Después de muchos años comprendía aquel sentimiento, había aprendió a llamarlo celos.

.

Molesto tomo el tintero que había caído al patear la mesa, lo arrojo al techo.

Su primera misión, su primer retorno a las murallas, ese había sido el momento en que había descubierto algo más en Hanji Zoe, algo que siempre había negado y se aferraba a resguardar muy dentro de su alma.

Alguien llamo a la puerta, no respondió.

—Sé que estas ahí entro Rivaille, te vi entrar, abre— Erwin le ordeno del otro lado.

—Vete, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Claro que tenemos de que hablar, no te comportes como un adolescente ¡Abre esa puerta! ¡Es una maldita orden!

—Si tanto te preocupa hablar, abre tú entonces.

Ni el ruido de la puerta siendo destrozada a patadas lo hizo dejar de ver el techo que ahora lucia decorado por un manchón de tinta.

—Todos estos años y aun no has aprendido a que no debes retarme.

—Espero que cambies mi puerta.

—¿Qué has hecho?— Observó el desastre que era la habitación.

—Redecorando ¿Te agrada?

—No juegues conmigo.

Rivaille por fin bajo la mirada, Erwin sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al ver ese par de ojos grises sobre él, había tanto odio, rencor y dolor en ellos.

—No me hables de juegos

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Tú deberías saberlo.

—No, claro que no, no es mi deber saber tu estado mental.

—¿Y es tu deber correr detrás de Zoe a cada segundo?

—¡Rayos Rivaille! no me vengas con escenas de celos a estas alturas del partido.

—¿Celos? ¿De esa cuatro ojos y tú?

—No ¡qué va! Sientes celos solo hacia mí, Rivaille no me trates como un imbécil. Yo no tengo la culpa de que no tengas la suficiente hombría para aceptar que la quieres— Un fuerte dolor le empezó en la mitad de la cara, el sargento en un arrebato de furia le había propinado un fuerte puñetazo.

—Nadie te dio el derecho de meterte en mi vida.

—¡Me meto porque también está involucrada Zoe!— Un puñetazo al lado contrario.

—¿Por qué tanta preocupación hacia ella? ¿te gus…?— Erwin le dio una patada en el estomaga, sacando todo el aire se sus pulmones— Cuando peleas cegado por la ira te vuelves tan débil como un cachorro. Y no, no tengo ningún otro interés por Zoe que no sea verla feliz y en paz.

—Yo…— empezó a susurrar desde en el piso totalmente adolorido y sofocado—Yo… yo también quiero lo mismo.

—Entonces deja de pórtate como un tonto y dile la verdad. Tú estas enamorado de ella.

—No puedo decirle nada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ella ya no siente nada por mí.

—Que sea ella misma quien te lo diga en la cara o ¿le tienes miedo?

Se posiciono en cuclillas a lado del herido, limpio lentamente la sangre que emergía de su boca.

—Tienes mucha suerte, más de la que puedas imaginar. La vida te brinda una mujer maravillosa y un hijo ¿por qué no eres feliz con eso?

Rivaille lo observo extrañado.

—Si tú no haces algo, no me quedara otra cosa más que casarme con ella— Le sonrió bromista ofreciéndole su mano.

.

.

La boda estaba por realizarse ese día, las semanas habían pasado volando y nunca más volvió a saber de Rivaille en su búsqueda, eso le había dado algún tiempo de tranquilidad, por lo menos ya no había tenido que correr a esconderse cada vez que sospechaba que él se encontraba en la cercanía.

—Creo que esta vez me pase, debí traer la ropa la semana pasada— Cargaba un gran canasto lleno de uniformes y sabanas sucias.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— La voz de Riko la hizo voltear rápidamente.

—Llevo mi ropa a la lavandería ¿Qué otra cosa parece?

—Me refiero a que— señalo el canasto— No deberías cargar cosas tan pesadas en su estado—Le arrebato el canasto— Será mejor que te ayude antes de que cometas otra tontería ¿Qué será de tu bebé cuando nazca? Eres tan descuidada—Adelanto el paso dejando a su amiga totalmente avergonzada— Hoy es el día de tu boda ¿sabes?

—Es verdad, lo había olvidado.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Cómo se supone que debería sentirme?

—No tengo idea, por eso te pregunto

—Le preguntas a la persona equivocada.

Ambas soltaron tremenda carcajada.

—¡Buenos días señoritas!— Una mujer regordeta y con delantal las saludo— Señoritas Hanji y Brzenska, que sorpresa verlas juntas y tan temprano ¿Qué me traen hoy?

—Pues… mi ropa y sabanas de hace dos semanas.

La mujer le sonrió.

—Señorita Hanji, usted siempre olvida estas cosas ¿Esta semana el sargento Rivaille no le recordó que tenía que venir?

Zoe se quedo seria, era verdad, Rivaille era siempre quien le recordaba todo lo relacionado a su aseo, desde su pelea los que habían tomado ese lugar eran Erwin y Armin, pero estos para desgracia de ella inexplicablemente se habían esfumado, si no fuera por Riko se sentiría fuera del mundo.

—El sargento está ocupado en otras cosas— Respondió Riko dejando en el suelo el canasto y empezando a llenar el formulario de la lavandería.

—Por ahí se rumorea que se va casar.

Hanji se atraganto con su propia saliva, la lavandera le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—Señorita ¿Está bien?

—Sí, no me ponga mucha atención— Le dijo con la piel del rostro totalmente roja.

—Bueno ya que esta aquí señorita Zoe— Salió del cuatro de lavandería una joven mujer de cabello ondulado y negro— ¿Qué sabe acerca de la boda del sargento? ¿Es bonita su novia? No me lo imagino casado con una chica fea. Cielos, que envidia le tengo.

—¿Envidia?— Hanji estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa ¿Así que hasta ahora nadie fuera del la legión de reconocimiento sabía de su boda?

—¡Claro! Solo imagine tener a un hombre como el sargento Rivaille cuidándola y en su cama.

La cara de Riko se pinto de asco.

—Debe ser muy bueno en la cama, de solo imaginar el guerrero que debe tener entre las piernas— La mujer hablo con total lujuria lo que provoco en las mejillas de Zoe un lindo tono rojo y en Riko uno verde.

—¡Niña! No incomodes a las señoritas con esas cosas.

—Bueno ya, que aguafiestas eres.

—Si nos disculpan tenemos que retirarnos, con su permiso— Riko tomo por la fuerza la mano de Hanji saliendo del lugar.

—¡Cuidado Riko! Me lastimas

—Esa bruja ¿Qué clase de persona puede sentirse sexualmente atraída por esa cosa?

—¡Oye! Eso dolió.

—Entonces ¿Tiene razón esa mocosa y es bueno en la cama?

—¡Cállate Riko!

—¿Su guerrero es tan grande?

—¡Ya basta!

— ¡Oh! vamos, solo un pequeño chisme

— Bueno, dolió bastante, creo que la estatura de un hombre es diferente al tamaño de su...— Bajo la mirada apenada

—Jajajaja si pudieras ver tu cara.

—¡Zoe!

—Hola Erwin.

—Hola Zoe— Movió la cabeza a modo de saludo hacia Riko, que respondió de la misma manera.

Zoe trató de desviar la mirada del par de ojos azules, no lo decía, pero sentía un poco de molestia hacia él, por el hecho de haberse desaparecido. El rubio entendió de inmediato el mensaje.

—Discúlpame, tuve mucho trabajo tratando de arreglar la boda junto con Rivaille.

—Comprendo.

—Toma— Le extendió una caja forrada en blanco.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Tu vestido de novia— Le sonrió

.

.

—Pues es mejor de lo que pensé—Una vez de regreso en la habitación de la científico Riko la ayudaba con el vestido—Te sienta bien, y el vientre no se te nota.

—Lo más probable es de Erwin lo hubiera elegido, dudo mucho que Rivaille se hubiera tomado la molestia— Se observó en el espejo, sin duda alguna había dado un cambio bastante drástico. Su cabello perfectamente acomodado en unas débiles ondas, un poco de maquillaje enmarcaban sus labios y mejillas, tenía puestos ya los guantes y la gargantilla, tanto arreglo y esmero no mermaba la tristeza de sus ojos.

—Tantas molestias para una mentira— Se acomodo el velo.

—¿Estás segura de lo que harás?— La rusa le coloco una mano sobre su hombro desnudo.

—No, pero— Llevó las manos al vientre bajo—No quiero dejar mi trabajo pero, tampoco quiero perder a esta personita. Prefiero mil veces unir mi vida al diablo.

—Una vida puede ser muy larga

—¿Qué importa mi vida si está de por medio la de mi bebé?

—Has cambiado— Le puso una mano en la mejilla— Te admiro mucho, no sé qué haría yo estando en tu lugar.

—Jajaja ni yo sé que estoy haciendo.

Tocaron a la puerta.

—Maldita sea ¿Qué quien es?— La platinada cabeza de la mujer rusa se agito molesta.

—Soy Erwin, solo quiero informales donde será la ceremonia.

—Entra— Le dijo Hanji dándole la espalda a la puerta.

—Perdonen que venga hasta ahora, solo que tuvimos que…— Se quedo totalmente boquiabierto en cuanto Zoe de dio la vuelta, estaba tan hermosa, sintió su corazón acelerar.

—Riko se aproximo violentamente y le cerró la mandíbula de un solo empujón.

—Perdón, es que yo…ehh

—Smith, habla ya— La pequeña mujer estaba totalmente exasperada.

—Las veremos en el salón de ceremonias B, el que está por la fuente de la esparza.

—¿Algo más?— Riko puso los ojos en blanco

—Yo…— Camino hacia Hanji, tomo sus manos entre las propias y bajando su cabeza recargo la frente con la de la novia— Te ves hermosa, no sabes lo mucho que envidió a Rivaille en este momento.

—Gra… gracias— Hanji se sonrojo fuertemente.

—Veras que todo saldrá bien, algún día vas a reír de todo lo malo que pasó— La beso gentilmente en la frente— Las veo en treinta minutos— Salió rápidamente de la habitación.

—¿A este que le pasa?

—No lo sé…

—¡Espera! Olvide mi chaqueta, vuelvo enseguida y salimos.

—Está bien, te espero.

Una vez totalmente sola se dedico a vagar de rincón a rincón, posando la vista de un lado a otro dio con la caja en la que viniera el vestido que usaba, extrañada la levanto al distinguir un pedazo de papel dentro.

—¿Qué es esto?— Una pequeña nota en papel de arroz. Leyó en voz alta:

"_No nos conocemos y tal vez jamás lo hagamos. Me presento, soy una vieja costurera con ilusiones rotas. _

_Elabore este vestido de novia pensando en mi propia boda, pensando en que algún día encontraría al hombre perfecto para hacer mi vida feliz. Muchos hombres desfilaron por mi camino, pero negué a cada uno por cualquier tipo de defecto, no importara lo pequeño que fuera. Para mi desgracia comprendí vieja que el hombre perfecto así como el amor perfecto no existe. La vida está plagada de pruebas y la más grande de ellas es llegar a encontrar a la persona indicada, aceptándola con lo bueno y lo malo._

_Jamás tuve hijas, así que entrego este vestido a ti, dulce niña; esperando que tus ilusiones de hagan realidad y con la esperanza de que en aquel hombre bajo y de ceño fruncido encuentres una vida llena de luz y oscuridad, porque no todo es felicidad y son esos momentos negros los que nos hacen disfrutar aun más los iluminados. Has entregado a él algo muy valioso y llevas en tu vientre la prueba de ese amor, que confío sea puro._

_Que seas muy feliz mi niña."_

Bajo hecha un mar de lágrimas al piso. No merecía llevar ese vestido cargado de ilusiones, no ella, y menos en esa boda que era más que nada un mero pretexto moral. Sin más, se arrancó el vestido del cuerpo y entró desesperada al baño; donde abrió el grifo del agua, dejo que el helado líquido borrara de su rostro todo rastro de maquillaje. Una vez hecha su misión se observo en el espejo, sus ojos hinchados enmarcados en unas oscuras ojeras y su piel rojiza por restriego. Una vez más era ella, la única, la verdadera Hanji Zoe.

—Te prometo ser fuerte, no volveré a llorar— Se limpio las lagrimas restantes con una toalla. Camino decididamente a su armario y saco uno de sus uniformes, se vistió, coloco los lentes en el rostro y salió lentamente del cuarto azotando fuertemente la puerta.

—¡Qué pasó!— Riko se sorprendió al ver a su amiga vestida con el uniforme militar cuando hace unos minutos la había dejado vestida de novia.

—Comprendí, que debo ser yo.

Riko sonrió satisfecha.

—Así se habla.

Ambas caminaron serias al lugar fijado para la boda.

* * *

**Hola a todos, lamentablemente el sábado no pude actualizar pero aquí estamos. Espero que les gustara este capítulo que para mí hasta ahora es el favorito. **

**Ya casi llegamos a los 100 reviews, les tengo una gran sorpresa para celebrar.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Esta vez decidí poner como inicio una canción que me inspiró, del grupo francés Daft Punk: something about us**

**La letra original**

**It might not be the right time**  
**i might not be the right one**  
**but there's something about us i want to say**  
**cause there's something between us anyway**  
**I might not be the right one**  
**it might not be the right time**  
**but there's something about us i've got to do**  
**some kind of secret i will share with you**  
**I need you more than anything in my life**  
**i want you more than anything in my life**  
**i'll miss you more than anyone in my life**  
**i love you more than anyone in my life**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener.**

**Gabriel García Márquez**

* * *

Ajustó una vez más el pañuelo de su cuello y sacudió la chaqueta. Una pesada mano se poso en su pequeño hombro.

—¿Nervios?

—En lo absoluto.

—Hace un momento la vi, luce hermosa— Le sonrió confiado.

—¿Se puso el vestido?— Preguntó arqueando las cejas y tratando de fingir indiferencia en su voz.

—Sí.

—Rivaille suspiró resignado.

—¿Todos listos?— Dalliz Zacklay recorría una silla para tomar lugar en el escritorio que se encontraba en el centro del salón.

—Esperamos a la novia— Erwin desvió la vista a la puerta principal.

—Mujeres, aun el día de su boda aman hacerse esperar.

No eran muchos los invitados, apenan habían sido los miembros de la legión de reconocimiento, un puñado de las tropas estacionarias así como de la policía militar. Rivaille era muy famoso, pero no por eso era una persona sociable, de Hanji todo lo contrario, aunque eran pocos los que sabían que ella sería la novia. La gran mayoría de los que se encontraban ahí iban más que nada alimentados por la curiosidad de conocer a la que había logrado amarrar al sargento Rivaille, el mejor soldado de la humanidad.

—Armin ¿estás seguro de querer ver esto?— Eren encaraba a su rubio amigo que no dejaba de ver de forma triste al francés, él que le robaba su primer amor.

—Sí, es mejor así— Bajo la vista y empezó a jugar con sus manos en un torpe intento por olvidarlo.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, de ella emergió Riko. El murmullo general no se hizo esperar, lo que provoco un enfado tal en la rusa que solo atino a gritar:

—¡No soy yo idiotas!— Caminó furiosa a una silla junto Erwin.

Una tímida Hanji Zoe ingreso al salón, muchos pensaron que la novia vendría detrás de ella, pero se sorprendieron cuando la mujer de lentes cerró la puerta delicadamente, era obvio que nadie más entraría.

—Podemos empezar, la novia ha llegado— Zacklay se puso de pie y saludo con la cabeza a la sargento.

Rivaille volvió la vista para toparse con ella, Erwin no le había mentido, se veía hermosa, era tal vez el hecho de que no la había visto en mucho tiempo, pero, verla parada ahí, con su uniforme y su típica mirada de determinación la hacía ver mil veces mejor que con cualquier fino vestido.

El general les indico a ambos que se acercaran.

—Tengo entendido que ninguno de los dos es creyente de la religión, así que solo haremos el contrato ¿están de acuerdo?

Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza.

—Iniciemos entonces— Saco enérgicamente un viejo y desgastado libro color rojo, pasó sus huesudos dedos de página en página buscando la indicada. Aclaro su garganta indicando a todos los presentes que la ceremonia daría comienzo— Hoy todos estamos reunidos para presenciar el matrimonio del sargento Rivaille de la legión de reconocimiento y la sargento Hanji Zoe, líder del departamento de investigaciones de la legión de reconocimiento.

Hanji y Rivaille habían tomado asiento en dos sillas frente al viejo general, ella nunca se digno a darle una sola mirada a él y el luchaba contra las ganas de verla a los ojos, bajó desganado la vista topándose con el vientre de la que sería su mujer; alcanzó a ver que había empezado a abultarse de forma discreta, subió un poco la mirada y se percato que sus pechos también habían crecido. Los primeros cuatro meses comenzaban a causar estragos.

Comenzó a leer el comandante su aburrido discurso sobre la vida en la milicia, el matrimonio y la familia

— El matrimonio va más allá del contrato legal entre dos individuos, es el vínculo que llevara a la conformación de una familia, piedra angular de la sociedad en que vivimos. Es nuestra obligación como seres humanos es perpetuar nuestra especie, es nuestro deber como soldados atender a las reglas establecías por nuestra monarquía…

Unas horas más pasaron en la que todos los presentes sentían desfallecer, ahora Zoe recordaba por que odiaba tanto las bodas, eran un sinfín de palabrerías aburridas y moralistas, abrumada ahogo un bostezo que le saco una pequeña lagrima.

—Esta llorando— Pensó Armin apretando fuertemente la tela de su pantalón con ambas manos.

—Bien, sea así, espero formen una familia que cumpla con todas las reglas antes mencionadas, ahora por favor, firmen el contrato matrimonial.

La primera en firmar fue Zoe. Erwin, Riko y Armin sintieron que se les iba el alma cuando la vieron dudar unos minutos, al final plasmo su nombre en el trozo de papel. Rivaille firmo rápidamente y sin dudar un segundo

—Las alianzas— Comentó el general.

Ante la fría mirada de Rivaille, Eren se lanzó de su lugar y llevo a donde se encontraban los novios un par de alianzas. Ambos anillos confeccionados en oro blanco y con un gravado que Hanji no se molesto en leer. El teniente se puso de pie y tomó de la mano de su subordinado el pequeño trozo de oro que coloco en el dedo anular de la francesa.

—Con esta alianza como símbolo del infinito, prometo estar a tu lado todos los días de mi vida, para cuidarte, amarte y hacerte feliz, sin importar las circunstancias en las que me encuentre— Rezó Rivaille una vez que Zacklay le indicara el discurso por lo bajo.

Hanji también colocó la alianza en el dedo de su compatriota.

—Con esta alianza como símbolo del infinito, prometo estar a tu lado todos los días de mi vida, para cuidarte, amarte y hacerte feliz, sin importar las circunstancias en las que me encuentre— Una mirada de tristeza de ilumino en sus ojos al decir esas palabras.

Armin sintió como si una lanza atravesara su corazón.

—Y no olviden mis jóvenes soldados: _El matrimonio es una barca que lleva a dos personas por un mar tormentoso; si uno de los dos hace algún movimiento brusco, la barca se hunde*—_ Junto las manos anilladas de los dos sargentos— Por el poder que me confiere el rey, el ejército y la humanidad misma, los declaro marido y mujer.

Hanji bajó la vista

—¿Qué esperas muchacho? Besa a tu esposa— Sonrió feliz el hombre de cabello blanco.

Ante todo pronóstico, Rivaille subió la mano de Hanji a sus labios depositando un breve beso.

Un grito generalizado de alegría escapo de la garganta de la mayoría de los presentes al tiempo que hacían el saludo tan característico de los militares.

—Más te vale que cuides bien de ella— Erwin le tendía la mano a Rivaille— No me hagas tener que golpearte.

El ojigrís solo gruño en respuesta.

—¡Muchas felicidades! Que daría yo por volver a ser tan joven como ustedes— Dot Pixis dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda de Rivaille— Erwin, deberás darles unas largas vacaciones para que tengan una luna de miel decente. Si Rivaille es tan buen amante como asesino de titanes no me sorprendería que en cualquier momento nos comunicaran que esperan familia.

Erwin solo atino a soltar una carcajada nerviosa al tiempo que gran parte de los presentes abandonaban la sala.

—Rivaille, Hanji, me gustaría que sus padrinos firmaran el contrato también— Zacklay apartó con un mano a Pixis.

Hanji levantó seriamente la mano, poco tiempo después la carta compromiso de los padrinos tenía dibujada una firma de parte de Riko, Erwin, Eren y Armin. Solo Mikasa y Eren se percataron cuando Armin dejaba el salón después de escribir su nombre, no soportaba estar mucho tiempo en la misma habitación que el sargento Rivaille.

—¿Qué ha sido ese teatro de la carta esa?— Pixis trataba de leer el documento que Zacklay aparto de inmediato.

—Solo un comprobante, nada del otro mundo.

Pixis le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad a Riko, esta solo acepto con la cabeza.

—Bien entonces ¡creo que es hora de celebrar! He pedido a algunos de mis muchachos que lleven cinco cajas de mi mejor vino a la celebración.

—Disculpe, comandante Pixis pero, no creo que haya alguna celebración, debió haberse equivocado— Hanji se abrió paso entre su rusa amiga.

—¿Pero cómo? Cuando se nos informó de la ceremonia también de nos indico de una celebración en el cuartel de investigaciones.

—Es verdad— Rivaille tomó a Hanji de la mano y la llevo a un rincón del lugar— Como pasaste todo este tiempo huyendo no te pude informar de eso, se hará una pequeña celebración. Tenemos que hacer esto lo más creíble posible, aun después de la boda estaremos bajo vigilancia.

Lo último se lo susurro muy despacio. Los ojos de ella se abrieron totalmente sorprendidos, había pensado con esa simple boda todo estaría resuelto

—Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar aun— Rivaille soltó la mano de Hanji despacio.

—¡Hey! Sabemos que están recién casados y quieren tiempo a solas pero, los invitados queremos celebrar, ya tendrán su privacidad durante la noche de bodas— Pixis se veía muy inquieto.

—En un momento comandante— Rivaille tomo nuevamente la mano de Hanji, pero al instante sintió como un par de uñas penetraban su piel.

—Lo siento goblin, pero la novia llegara conmigo, tenemos algunas cosas que hacer antes de llegar a esa improvisada fiesta— Riko apartaba el contacto entre ambos de forma violenta, con la mano restante jalo a Zoe hacia su lado.

—Ella es mi esposa

—Y ella es mi amiga

—¡Un momento!— Grito Hanji apartándose también de Riko— ¿No se supone que aun tengo albedrío? Yo decido con quien voy, dejen de pelear por mi— Un agudo dolor invadió su cabeza— Por favor Rivaille, te prometo que llegare en un momento, no me siento bien y me gustaría descansar un poco.

—Está bien, haz lo que quieras— El hombre salió de la habitación seguido por Eren y Mikasa.

—¿Estarás bien?— Erwin se acerco a su amiga

—Sí, solo iré por algún remedio para el dolor de cabeza

—Yo iré con ella— Confirmo Riko con semblante satisfecho.

—Las veremos en media hora entonces.

.

.

La celebración se realizaría en el csatillo del cuartel general de investigaciones. El sargento había suspendido los duros entrenamientos para que los reclutas se encargaran de la limpieza. Ninguna de las nuevas integrantes del equipo Rivaille era la expresión pura de la feminidad (Mikasa/Sasha) así que Eren y Jean habían tomado a regañadientes el mando de la decoración, eso de la mano de las pocas sobrevivientes que quedaban en la legión de reconocimiento. Cubrieron el castillo con frescas flores color blanco, azucenas, rosas, azares y algunas otras. Mientras que de las mesas de madera designadas a los invitados colgaban suntuosos moños de raso y guirnaldas de las mesas descansaban dorados candelabros con velas que despedían un agradable olor avainillado. Todos se habían esforzado mucho para hacer ese día un poco más llevadero para Zoe.

—¡Vaya! Se han tomado tantas molestias para esta farsa— Riko caminaba detrás de Hanji observando curiosa un camino de velas que las guiaba al patio del castillo — Han hecho maravillas de este derruido lugar en tan poco tiempo.

—Cuando acabemos con los titanes Erwin puede utilizar a la tropa para organizar eventos sociales— Bromeo de forma sarcástica Hanji, no estaba ni mínimamente emocionada.

—¿No crees que les parecerá extraño que el novio haya llegado sin la novia?

—Tal vez, pero eso no me importa, mientas más tiempo pase alejada de ese idiota estaré mejor— Acarició nerviosa la alianza sombre su dedo.

Ambas tomaron su tiempo para llegar al sito designado. Riko ardía en ansias por ver la cara que pondría Rivaille al ver llegar a su flamante esposa más de dos horas tarde a lo acordado. La horrible espera había valido la pena, sentado en la mesa principal se encontraba el sargento con rostro de pocos amigos, el único que se atrevía a dirigirle palabas de aliento era el pobre Erwin.

—¡Por fin llegas! ¿Pero qué diablos te has creído Zoe?— El francés corrió apenas había divisado el alborotado peinado de la castaña — ¡Dos horas! ¡Dos malditas horas!

—No exageres enano, al final aquí estoy— Camino hacia la mesa que el hombre había dejado.

—Jajajajajaja — Rio Riko sonoramente haciendo que Rivaille la fulminara inmediatamente con la mirada.

—¡Ah! Riko creo que te has confundido. Las rameras trabajan en la zona roja de ciudad central, me temo que eso queda lejos de aquí.

—Perdona— Dibujo una sínica sonrisa y fingió voz de preocupación— Este es mi primer día, pero como tú ya tienes más experiencia en la zona ¿no podrías darme indicaciones de cómo llegar al mejor prostíbulo?

Una tremenda guerra de dimes y diretes estaba por desatarse, pero la oportuna intervención de alguien calmo las aguas.

—¡Hey!— Silbó fuertemente Smith— Ustedes dos ya tendrán tiempo de ofenderse lo que quieran después, traten de comportarse, este no es el lugar ni el momento.

Ambos se observaron con profundo odio y siguieron al alto comandante a la mesa en donde Hanji recibía las felicitaciones de su grupo de investigaciones.

—Señora, estoy muy feliz por usted— Un joven de cabello platinado tomaba cariñosamente la mano de la mujer— No tenía ni la más remota idea de que usted y el sargento Rivaille…— El chico no continuo pues una joven de cabello trenzado lo tomaba del hombro haciéndolo voltear hacia la dirección en donde el sargento había tomado lugar.

—Les deseamos lo mejor— Gritó nerviosa la de la trenza jalando al rubio y dando orden de retirada al resto de sus compañeros.

—Gracias Ione— Hanji observo furiosa el motivo de la aterrada huida.

La celebración fue muy bien recibida por todos los militares, todo se extendió hasta muy entrada la noche que fue cuando Zoe comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada y anunció su retirada.

—Riko, por favor dile a Erwin que me siento un poco cansada, quiero retirarme un momento.

—Creo que te han designado la habitación de Rivaille

Hanji movió los labios en expresión de disgusto.

—Es mejor que nada, no creo que a esta hora sea indicado regresar al cuartel general.

—Bien

—Solo atranca bien la puerta

—Pensaba justamente lo mismo— Una sonrisa diabólica brillo en los rostros de ambas mujeres.

Hanji se puso de pie e ingreso rápido al castillo, deseaba tanto dormir en una cómoda cama. Momentos después llegaron Erwin y Rivaille.

—¿Dónde está Hanji?— Preguntó el hombre rubio.

—Se retiro a dormir, dijo que no se sentía bien— Dio un largo trago al vaso de vino que bebía junto a su jefe.

—Voy a verla

Rivaille lo jalo de la solapa de la chaqueta.

—Espera, yo iré, después de todo ella es ahora mi responsabilidad.

Erwin sonrío.

—Te la encargo mucho entonces.

.

.

Hanji llevaba un rato pérdida, generalmente se guiaba por el sonido de los soldados en las habitaciones pero, esa noche todos disfrutaban de la fiesta que se realizaba en el patio.

—Si no me apuro Rivaille me ganara la habitación y hoy no ardo en ganas de dormir acompañada.

Dio vuelta izquierda y vio un oscuro pasillo, tomo una de las antorchas que colgaba del muro y penetro en la oscuridad, repentinamente sintió como alguien se prendía de su cintura.

—¡Ah!— Grito aterrada dejando caer la antorcha

—Señora Hanji, no se asuste soy yo, Armin— El rubio se negaba a romper el contacto tan intimo.

—Santo cielos Armin, me has metido un buen susto— Le dijo sin voltear la vista.

—Lo lamento— Se soltó de ella y tomando su mano la llevo hacia la luz— ¿está perdida?

—Sí, estoy buscando la habitación de Riva….

—La habitación del sargento Rivaille, su esposo— La miró directo a los ojos totalmente dolido.

—Perdón Armin, no debí decírtelo así

—No importa, al final es la verdad, no me dijo una mentira. Es por aquí, yo la llevare.

Ambos caminaron en silencio.

—Es esa— Señalo con una mano la última puerta de un corredor.

—¡Mira! Hay un paquete ahí afuera— Camino a la puerta.

—Debe ser un regalo— Camino hacia ella.

—Sí, dice: "Para Zoe Hanji"— La científico se inclino para tomar el paquete, en un rápido movimiento Armin también bajo y capturo sus labios. Un breve momento duro aquel beso que para Armin significaba tanto.

—Armin…— Hanji se incorporo rápidamente aferrando el paquete a su pecho.

—No diga nada, solo déjeme disfrutar el momento— El joven bajo la vista, su rubio cabello cubría sus ojos.

—Pero… — El chico ni aguanto más la vergüenza y se echo a correr.

Hanji abrió rápidamente la puerta y entro a la habitación. Se recargo nerviosa en la puerta. Camino rápido a la cama y se dejo caer.

—La alomada huele a Rivaille— Dijo arrojándola a una esquina. En un pasado muy lejano hubiera atesorado aquel objeto pero, en ese momento lo único que quería era mantener el recuerdo del hombre lejos de ella

Para tratar de calmar su alma decido desenvolver el paquete, quedo completamente el shock al ver el contenido. Un conjunto de lencería muy provocativo y vulgar.

—¡Qué es esto!— Grito arrojando el contenido del paquete a la cama—esto es una broma de muy mal gusto. Se puso de pie molesta y entro al baño a lavarse la cara.

Lentamente la puerta se abrió, Hanji había olvidado cerrar por dentro dejando entrar a un sargento Rivaille con cejo demasiado fruncido para su estado natural. Lo primo que alcanzo a ver fue el conjunto de lencería sobre su blanca cama. Extrañado lo tomo con una mano y lo analizo. Zoe salió del baño cubierta solo por su típica blusa y una pataleta negra.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— El rostro de la mujer despedía seriedad y un toque de molestia.

—Es mi habitación— Le respondió sin despegar la vista del transparente corsé que llevaba en la mano. Si querías noche de bodas me lo hubieras dicho antes— Sonrió sarcástico.

—Deja eso— Le arrebato el objeto— ¿Eso fue una broma tuya?

—Claro que no— Le dio la espalda cruzando los brazos— ¿Cómo saber que no eres tú quien quiere pasar la noche conmigo?

—¡En mi vida vuelvo a meterme a tu cama!— Gritó apretando los puños— Ese tipo de ropa tan vulgar solo al pudo elegir un hombre, y aquí al púnico que veo interesado eres tú.

—Me alagas, pero, querida, tu cama ya está llena ¿No te basta y te sobra con Erwin y el idiota de Arlet? Que por cierto que tiernos se veían besándose hace un rato. Veo porque yo no entro en tu lista. No me llegaría a sorprender que ese niño que llevas en el vientre resultara rubi…— Rivaille no termino su oración, Hanji le había propinado una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla derecha.

—Escúchame bien, solo lo diré una vez, me das asco. No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar nunca más.

Rivaille comprendió tarde el impacto de sus palabras. Vio reflejado en los ojos de Zoe un inmenso dolor, él lo había provocado, cuando hace unas horas había jurado hacerla feliz, no había pasado ni un día y ya había faltado a su promesa.

—Yo… Zoe discúlpame— Trato de tomar la mano de ella pero esta fue más rápida y la saco de su alcance.

—Me gustaría que tuvieras voz de profeta, me gustaría tanto que mi hijo se pareciera más a Erwin o Armin, es una verdadera lástima que no sea así.

Se inclino rápidamente, tomo su pantalón y botas del piso, sin una sola lágrima salió de la habitación.

* * *

**Bien, ya se me hacia eterno no terminar de escribir este capítulo, más que nada porque hace poco decidí meter los últimos párrafos. Se me puso la piel de gallina mientras tecleaba esa escena. **

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo a los chicos del grupo de facebook Levi/Hanji al igual que a los chicos de aquí de fanfiction , por ustedes me mantengo aun sobre el proyecto. Perdonen la demora, tuve tarea algo pesada.**

**¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos la otra semana.**

***Frase original de León Tolstói (es la segunda vez que meto algo de él, pero es que amo mucho su obra Guerra y paz, de las recomiendo mucho, es algo larga pero no se van arrepentir y van aprender más ese bello país que es Rusia)**

**Ya casi nos llegan los 100 reviews y con ello la sorpresa que les tengo guardada.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

La suprema felicidad de la vida es saber que eres amado por ti mismo o, más exactamente, a pesar de ti mismo.

Víctor Hugo

* * *

Se dejo caer en la pequeña banca del jardín, el frío empezaba a calar y unas finas gotas de agua le caían en la cara, poco le importo, se sentía tan miserable.

—Me gustaría que existiera un libro que me ayudara a entender— Abrazó su cuerpo empezando a tiritar de frío.

Había sido muy dura con Rivaille, de eso no había duda, ella ya debía estar acostumbrada a sus comentarios pesados, siempre se los hacía, pero ese fue uno tan especial que le dio totalmente en el orgullo y el corazón.

—Idiota— Arrojó una piedra al otro lado del jardín mientras que una nube de vapor se formada en su boca, la noche estaba preparando una tormenta— ¡Como se atreve a decirme eso! Sí el único… ha sido él — Escondió su rostro con las manos totalmente avergonzada al recordar ese momento.

.

Su corazón latía fuertemente cuando empezó a sentir la cálida y húmeda lengua del ojigrís sobre su cuello. Un tímido gemido escapo de sus labios al momento de escuchar la respiración acelerada del hombre sobre ella.

—¡Ah!— Gritó cuando los dientes de Rivaille penetraron la suave piel que cubría el cuello, este solo sonrió malignamente y volvió a enterrar sus dientes. Hanji aferró con fuerza entre sus dedos la suave y negra cabellera del sargento.

—¿Estás lista?— Coloco un rápido beso en su sudada frente.

—Sí— Capturo sus labios e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de su compañero invitándolo a seguir.

.

—¡Ya basta!— Se subió las manos a la cabeza como que si con esa acción olvidara todo y borrara el pasado— ¿Por qué recuerdo eso en un momento como este?

—Una novia fuera de la alcoba en la noche de bodas, inusual hasta para usted señora— Una voz rompió ese momento tan personal.

—Vete de aquí Moblit, de verdad quiero estar sola— Sintió como colocó sobre sus hombros una chaqueta aun cálida por ese menudo cuerpo.

—Esta helando aquí afuera, vamos, le acompaño de regreso a la habitación del señor Rivaille.

—No quiero, no quiero verle la cara— Escondió aun más su rostro entre las manos.

—¿Pelearon de nuevo?— Le ofreció a la mujer una taza con cocoa caliente— beba, la hará entrar en calor.

—Moblit ¿cómo puedes convivir tan íntimamente a una persona tan diferente a ti?— El caliente liquido bajo por su garganta.

El rubio le desvió la mirada.

—Ehh bueno, vera, el amor suele ser muy complicado.

—No dije que fuera amor, Rivaille no siente más allá de desprecio por mí.

—No diga eso— Pasó un brazo por el hombro de ella— Es solo que él no sabe expresar sus sentimientos como los demás, es una persona seria y muy fría, pero eso no significa que no sienta amor.

—Sé bien que no tuvo una vida sencilla, pero debe saber que no todos somos como él.

—Señora Zoe, usted sabe analizar las situaciones y sacar el mejor partido de ellas. Sabe demostrar mejor sus sentimientos, exagera en algunas ocasiones, pero sabe hacerlo, sabe hacerle sentir a las personas que las ama y le importan.

—Es que… cuando estoy con él…

—¿Sientes que le es muy difícil ser usted misma?

—Creo que él desea que sea otra persona, no confía en mí.

—Él la quiere como es.

—Pasa todo el tiempo burlándose de mí

El chico la tomó por la mejilla y la obligo a verlo a los ojos.

—Si él no confiara, jamás la hubiera dejado pasar la noche en su habitación.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Heee, bueno yo— Desvió la mirada al cielo— Alguien los vio esa noche.

—Moblit— La castaña lo observo un poco molesta.

—¡Yo los vi!— Junto las manos a forma de suplica— Escuche mucho ruido esa noche, alguien llamaba a la puerta de al lado de mi habitación, la entre abrí para ver qué pasaba y la vi a usted entrando a la habitación del señor, disculpe mucho.

La sargento quedo impactada por la revelación.

—¿Alguien más?

—No, señora, todo mundo dormía, yo estaba firmando los últimos expedientes de la semana y me quede en vela esa noche.

—Menos mal— Hanji dejo caer su cabeza en el regazo de su asistente después de tomar un sorbo de coca.

—También se que está embarazada— La cara de Moblit se cubrió de la caliente coca que hace unos instantes estaba en la boca de su jefa.

—¡Qué!— Se incorporo al punto de la hiperventilación, el joven solo le sonrió mientras se limpiaba la cara con la manga de su camisa.

—Sus ojos tienen ese brillo especial, lo sé porque mi hermana también lo está

Hanji cerró los ojos.

—Bueno, de todos modos no es algo que pueda mantener en secreto para siempre, Moblit me sorprende lo observador que eres.

—Aprendí de la mejor señora— Moblit se sonrojo al cumplido —¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Adelante— Se volvió a tirar en su regazo.

—¿Por qué pelearon esta vez?

Hanji gruño molesta

—Él me dijo que mi hijo sería rubio, por Erwin.

El chico se echo a reír en sonoras carcajadas.

—¿Qué tiene de gracioso eso?— La castaña se incorporo totalmente molesta dispuesta a echarle el resto de la cocoa.

—Señora jajajaja— Aclaro la garganta y trato de volver a su seriedad— Ustedes dos solo buscan pretextos tontos para pelear.

—No veo porque tendría que ser tonto— Cruzó los brazos.

—Señora ¿Qué no lo ve?

—¿Ver qué?

—Él esta celoso, le disgusta no ser el único hombre que tenga su atención. Simplemente no se hubiera casado con usted si dudara. Me gustaría tanto que entrara en razón.

—¿Por qué yo?— Rápidamente se puso de pie defensivamente.

—Porque por lo menos el señor Rivaille lo está intentando.

.

.

Salió de la habitación con la vista perdida y los brazos cruzados.

—¡Rayos!— Gritó y se recriminó por no salir antes, le había costado tragarse el resto de orgullo que le sobraba para salir en busca de su esposa— Va llover— Observo el cielo tintado en nubes rojizas— Tengo que darme prisa y encontrarla.

Camino rápidamente por el largo pasillo mientras la culpa iba carcomiendo poco a poco sus pensamientos. Él quería hacer todo de forma correcta, se esforzaba, trataba por todos los medios de comportarse como se supone que un hombre casado debía hacerlo, pero no podía de dejar de ser él, así como Zoe no podía dejar de ser quien era. Recordó entonces lo que hace unas horas el comandante Pixies le había dicho durante la fiesta a punta de borracho:

—"_Un matrimonio se basa en el hecho de aceptar que el otro es diferente_"

Los ojos de Rivaille se tornaron furiosos al recordar también la otra cosa que le había dicho:

_—Les deje un regalo a ti y a Hanji, espero que eso encienda su noche de bodas._

Se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente, ese juego de lencería había sido el "fino" regalo del comandante de las tropas estacionarias, el regalo que le había costado herir los sentimientos de Zoe.

—Cuando me lo propongo puedo decir una serie de tonterías— Susurro el ojigrís suspirando, no podía hacer nada más que disculparse. Con suerte Zoe solo le daría otra bofetada para emparejar lo rojo de su otra mejilla.

Dio la vuelta por uno de los jardines guiado por el sonido de la voz de unas personas.

—Señora ¿usted quiere al señor Rivaille?

—Por favor, no me tortures con la pregunta que todo mundo me ha hecho desde que saben que estoy embarazada.

—Es lógico que la gente pregunte esas cosas.

—Odio tener ese tipo de peso sobre mis hombros, sé que me he portado muy infantil con él últimamente, debí encararlo desde un inicio, pero ¿cómo planear un final feliz con la persona que te rompió el corazón? Mucha gente espera que sea como en esas cursis novelas donde el beso en la boda elimina mágicamente todo las malas acciones y recuerdos, pero ¡Una mujer no puede doblegarse así de simple por un par de ojos suplicantes!

—¿Le rompió el corazón?— La serena mirada del chico se rompió.

Rivaille pudo reconocer perfectamente a esas personas, Hanji se desahogaba de el mismo con asistente Moblit.

—Esa es una larga historia, te puedo resumir todo al hecho de que Rivaille hace todo esto motivado por su sentido de la responsabilidad, todo está lejos de que sienta algo más por mí. Esta boda es solo por nuestro hijo.

El sonido de pasos entre los arbustos alerto al par. De entre el manto oscuro apareció un hombre de baja estatura y cabello negro Rivaille se veía cansado, bajo sus ojos se marcaban un par de halos negros.

—Te he estado buscando— Le dijo alcanzándole una manta— Esta helando aquí afuera.

—Rivaille ¿Qué haces aquí?— Hanji dejo la manda sobre la banca de piedra.

—¿No es claro? Te estaba buscando— Observo fríamente a Moblit— Ya te puedes ir de aquí mocoso.

El chico se puso de pie rápidamente

—Perdone señora, la veré mañana— Huyo corriendo del jardín.

Ambos se quedaron solos en completo silencio.

—Se avecina una tormenta, será mejor entrar— Se atrevió Rivaille a hablar primero.

—No quiero.

—Hanji, te estás comportando como una niña— Decididamente la tomo por la cadera y la alzo sombre su hombro.

—¿Qué haces?

—Si te quieres portar como una niña ¡bien! Hazlo, solo no te sorprendas cuando te traten como una.

—Puedo caminar ¡bájeme!— Comenzó a golpearlo en la espalda.

—¡Hey! Deja de hacer eso duele.

Hanji bajo una pierna y haciendo que Rivaille perdiera el equilibro al tropezar con la bota, llevándolos a los dos al pasto mientras el estrepitoso estruendo de un relámpago daba por iniciada la tormenta.

—Jajajajajajaja — Hanji comenzó a reír, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había sentido ganas de reír divertida, Rivaille podría sentir en esa carcajada un alivio muy profundo en su alma.

—Te odio— Le dijo burlesco torciendo la boca en una de sus tan personales sonrisas.

—Y yo a ti enanin.

El aguacero rápidamente empezó por empaparlos.

—Será mejor que regresemos ya, no quiero que te enfermes— Rivaille se incorporo tomando a Hanji con la cintura ayudándola a pararse y cubriéndola con su caperuza.

—Está bien, lo haremos como digas— Era como si la lluvia y la risa hubieran lavado dentro de ella la molestia se hace un momento.

De regreso a la habitación ambos se secaban y cambian los empapados ropajes, era extrañamente familiar y a la vez diferente.

—Toma— Le paso la parte superior de su pijama— Con la organización de la boda no me dio tiempo de ir esta semana a dejar la ropa en la lavandería, tendremos que compartir esta vez.

Hanji observo el bien esculpido torso del sargento al desnudo, podría ser obsesivo, molesto y hasta bruto pero, era simplemente irresistible.

—Gra… gracias— Le dijo mientras el sonido de sus gemidos de esa noche le envolvía la cabeza y hacia erizar la piel.

—¿mmm tienes frio?— Le preguntó percatándose del estado de su piel.

—Un poco— Mintió corriendo al baño para cambiarse.

Una vez fuera se topo con Rivaille tendido en la cama apoyando la cabeza sobre un brazo.

—Ahora que estas más calmada ¿podemos hablar?

La científico trato de sosegarse, verlo tendido de esa forma tan sugerente no haría nada más fácil, pero Rivaille tenía razón, debían hablar.

—Sí— Se sentó junto a él jalando el edredón de la cama y envolviéndose en él para que su cuerpo no la delatara otra vez.

—Quería pedirte disculpas, fue un idiota en decir esas boberías del bebe. Sé que es mío y no espero que se parezca a nadie más que nosotros dos.

Le sorprendió tanto la forma en que Rivaille estaba llevando el problema, un dolor en el pecho le hizo recriminarse el llevar todo el asunto como una niña mal educada.

—Zoe… también quiero decir que…— Se coloco erecto en la cama con un visible sonrojo.

—No, espera, soy yo quien te debe pedir perdón, todo este tiempo huyendo y haciéndome la difícil, sé lo mucho que te esforzarte en hacer una linda boda y yo solo me la pase quejándome e insultándote. Esa noche yo no te obligue y tú a mi tampoco, nada te obligaba a sentir lo mismo por mí, no tenía que esperar que correspondieras mis sentimientos.

—¿Te refieres a qué?— La tomó suavemente por el mentón.

—En ese momento te amaba mucho, no me preguntes como es que nació ese amor, tal vez el tiempo de ser compañeros y todo eso—Le sonrió tristemente

El eco de _"te amaba"_ tiempo pasado, él esperaba un te amo, aun te amo en tiempo presente. Un leve dolor inundo las puntas de sus dedos.

—¿Y ahora que sien…?

—Quiero que seamos amigos, por este bebé intentemos llevarnos bien, aunque sea por ese niño que viene en camino. Rivaille no se que siento ahora por ti— Sentenció Hanji apartando el contacto con rostro serio.

—Entiendo— Le respondió Rivaille agachando la cabeza. No tenía la fuerza para encararla en ese momento.

Dolía, dolía mucho ¿cómo había podido ella soportar ese dolor en su tiempo? Rivaille empezaba a admirar aun más a esa mujer, no era sencillo sobrellevar un rechazo de esa magnitud. No valía la pena discutir al ver ese par de ojos cafés tan decididos, conocía de sobra esa determinación, ni nada ni nadie la haría cambiar de opinión. Ella se fundió en un fuerte abrazó con él, lo tumbo en la cama y lo arropo con el edredón.

—Seamos amigos entonces Hanji.

—Gracias, Rivaille.

No pudo más, el sueño la iba venciendo.

—Rivaille

—¿Mmm?

—Tienes los pies helados

Él solo respondió con un gruñido y ambos terminaron dormidos con las manos entrelazadas, ambas manos que portaban una brillante alianza cada una.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Ya actualizando en lunes, de verdad que no tengo vergüenza. Batalle mucho puesto que esta vendría siendo el final de la primera parte, tuve que rescribir tres veces hasta dejar algo que dejara cerrado un circulo para abrir con el otro capítulo el nuevo circulo . Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, en cuanto a la sorpresa que les tenía es que haré un concurso de fanfics, así que a los interesados por favor mándenme un inbox y les daré la mecánica de este concurso.**

**Nos vemos en la nueva etapa del fic**

PD: No me maten por hacer sufrir a Rivaille, todo en la vida tiene un propósito y en este caso no hay excepción. 

**Dedicado a todos ustedes, mis lindos lectores.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Los errores tienen casi siempre un carácter sagrado. Nunca intentéis corregirlos. Al contrario: lo que procede es racionalizarlos, compenetrarse con aquellos integralmente. Después, os será posible subliminarlos.

Salvador Dalí.

* * *

El camino del amor nunca está claro, está lleno de intrigas, miedos y sobre todo confusiones.  
Puedes tomar una semilla de algún saco que tenga escrito en un letrero "manzanas", plantar la semilla y esperar que brote un manzano, pero aun así puede que la semilla no fuera de un árbol de manzanas.

—Rivaille, Rivaille— Hanji jalaba fuertemente de las sabanas que cubrían cálidamente el pequeño cuerpo de su compatriota.

—Mmm…— Se giró cubriéndose la cara con una almohada.

—Vamos Rivaille, por favor despierta.

— ¿Qué quieres cuatro ojos? ¿Qué acaso perdiste sus lentes y no eres capaz de ver que intento dormir?

—Lo sé pequeñín pero, hay algo importante que tenemos que hacer.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las tres de la mañana.

— ¡Las tres!—Tomo furioso una de sus almohadas y la arrojo al rostro de su esposa.

— ¡Ten cuidado!

—Largo— Le gritó sentándose en la cama y señalando la salida de su habitación.

—Oh por favor, no seas un niño.

— ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para despertarme tan temprano en lunes?

Ella sonrió radiantemente.

—Nuestro hijo.

.

.

Rivaille se había sentado junto a Hanji en la biblioteca, esta se encontraba totalmente iluminada por velas ya que el sol aun no se había alzado en el cielo.

Llevaban ya un par de horas entre el revoltijo de libros a petición de ella, pues quería elegir el nombre para su hijo antes que algo más pasara. Vivir en un limbo entre la vida y al muerte no daba una prorroga muy grande para planear una vida.

—Mmm ¿Qué te parece Ilse si es niña?

— ¿Por la del diario? No me gusta.

—Rivaille, te has negado a cada nombre que te doy, a este paso le pondremos Rivaille si es niño o niña.

—Por mi esta bien—Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en sus labios.

— ¡Ningún hijo mío llevara el nombre de Rivaille mientras viva!

—Si tienes algunas quejas sobre mi nombre ¡adelante! ¡Las escucho!

— ¡Es horrible!

—Como si tu nombre fuera hermoso.

—Hoy estas de un humor tan detestable—Se dio la vuelta cursando los brazos molesta.

— ¿Yo soy el del humor detestable? ¿Acaso yo te saque de tu cama a las tres de la mañana solo para venir a elegir un simple nombre?

—Un simple nombre ¡Un simple nombre! ¡Es el nombre que llevara nuestro hijo!

Él la observo divertido, no entendía como una mujer tan inteligente podía llegar a comportarse tan inmaduramente, claro, era obvio que fingía. Amaba con pasión aquellos pequeños momentos en los que podían volver a tratarse como siempre, con peleas de infantes e insultos bobos. Aquella noche después de la lluvia bajo el jardín de los caídos no estaba totalmente seguro de que sentía por ella, se llegó a recriminar por haber caído en la tentación de la carne con una mujer enamorada, pero ahora después del tiempo que habían permanecido distanciados estaba seguro de querer pasar el tiempo junto a ella, no importara si eran días, semanas o años.

—Hanji, no debes tomarte tan apecho esto— Sonrió de medio lado provocando un sonrojo en ella, amaba esa sonrisa tan sínica.

Hanji no quería admitir el hecho de que extrañaba a Rivaille, él había tenido que tomar el trabajo de ambos a cuestas, de por si era complicado trabajar sin Mike, con Hanji fuera de la jugada era aun más difícil sacar las cosas a tiempo.

—Perdóname, solo quería un poco de realidad— Suspiro quitándose la caperuza de los hombros— Erwin me mantiene alejada de todo, solo quería la compañía de alguien que no me trate como si fuera de cristal.

Rivaille le acerco una mano y coloco unos mechones de cabello café detrás de la oreja.

—Esto es cada vez más complicado para ti ¿verdad?

—No estoy enferma, no estoy a punto de morir, no estoy débil, solo voy a tener un hijo, eso no me hace menos eficaz— Cerró el libro que tenía en las manos y se puso de pie — Moblit me pidió ir hoy a comprar comestibles con él ¿te veré en la noche?—Preguntó con despojos de suplica.

—Hare todo lo posible por terminar antes el trabajo.

—Gracias— Sonrió alegre cerrando la puerta tras si.

Rivaille observó el libro que ella cerrara hace unos instantes, salió del lugar con aquello en las manos.

.

.

Todos los días se habían hecho grises, el amable recuerdo que esa cálida sonrisa le había dejado una espina en el corazón, que día a día penetraba más.

Sus cansados ojos no dejaban de recorrer aquellas marrones chaquetas, ella tenía una igual, tatuado en la espalda y pecho un bello par de alas. Ahora debía tener unas alas reales, cubiertas de blancas y suaves plumas.

—Buenos días señor Ral— Saludo uno de aquellos soldados, que justo antes estaba comprando una canasta con vegetales.

—Buenos días Hannes ¿Qué lo trae por aquí a estas horas?

—Nos dieron un par de días libres, pronto nos mandaran a una inspección minuciosa al lado sur de la muralla, tal vez demoremos una semana en regresar, así que mi esposa aprovecho para mandarme de compras—Sonrió levantando la canasta llena de vegetales y una bolsa cargada de pan.

—Las mujeres nunca pierden la oportunidad de llenarnos de encargos.

—Disculpe—El militar dejo los comestibles en el suelo y recargo una mano en el hombro del hombre—No había tenido el tiempo de darle el pésame. No puedo ni imaginarme lo terrible que habrá sido para usted perder a su hija.

—Mi dulce Petra— Susurró con voz quebrada sacando rápidamente un pañuelo para enjuagar sus gruesas lagrimas.

—Perdone, no era mi intención recordarle tiempos malos— Hannes se regaño mentalmente buscando buenas palabras de aliento.

—Ella tenía toda una vida por delante, se iba a casar, tendría hijos, jugaría con sus nietos y moriría de anciana en una cama.

Hannes le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda

—Está bien, si quiere desahogarse puede hacerlo, es justo que un hombre llore por la pérdida de un hijo.

—"El no la cuido suficiente"— Pensó el padre de Petra cambiando su mirada de dolor a una de gran rencor.

—Siempre es tan duro perder una vida tan joven, más aun la de una bella chica como lo era su Petra, una excelente hija y una de las mejores soldados que he conocido, tanto así que el sargento Rivaille la eligió para su tropa.

—Pare, no debe decirme más, ella es ahora un bello ángel que cuida de mi desde el cielo. Se gano sus alas.

—No hay duda de eso.

El viejo Ral no podía superar la muerte de su hija, le era tan complicado seguir adelante ¿cómo era posible que Petra hubiera muerto estando al cuidado del mejor soldado de la humanidad? El sargento Rivaille le había fallado a él y sobre todo a ella. Sus ojos examinaron aquel viejo mercado. Nunca más la vería pasear por ahí y jamás volvería por las mañanas a llevarle el almuerzo. Petra no había regresado de su última misión, pero él sí y eso hacia crecer en el interior del viejo padre un rencor incontrolable.

— ¡Moblit ! ¡Señora Hanji!— Gritó el hombre rubio al ver llegar al par de científicos— ¿Tan temprano por el mercado?

El señor Ral salió por completo de sus pensamientos para posar su vista en el joven de cabello rubio oscuro y la mujer de achocolatado cabello alborotado.

—Sí Hannes, Mobilt me obligo a salir a hacer unas compras, dice que en mi estado debo alimentarme mejor— La mujer le dedico una mirada de furia a su acompañante.

—Señora Hanji, ya le dije que los bollos de crema y las tartas de nuez no son de alto valor nutricional— Mobilt le regreso una mirada de reclamo.

Hanji Zoe pasaba ya por el quinto mes de su embarazo, era difícil ocultar su estado y mucho menos sencillo fue acallar los rumores que se habían desatado. Ya era prácticamente del dominio popular de la milicia que la jefa del departamento de investigaciones se encontraba en feliz espera.

—Señora ¿no puede comprender que debe cuidarse y cuidar a su bebe? Si el señor Ri…

— ¡Oh! ¿Está embarazada?—El señor Ral esbozó una sonrisa— Es difícil ver en estos tiempos mujeres embarazadas y mucho más que sean militares, usted debe ser una personaje importante.

—He, bueno yo— Se sonrojo—Tuve algunos problemas es cierto, pero con la ayuda de unos buenos amigos pude salir adelante.

—Hanji, Mobilt, permítanme presentarles al padre de…

— ¡Hanji!— Una voz masculina gritó el nombre de la joven.

— Erwin, hola— Zoe alzó la mano alegremente.

— ¡Comandante!— Saludaron militarmente Mobilt y Hannes al unísono.

—Termine mi trabajo antes y decidí acompañarlos de compras.

— Qué bueno—La mujer velozmente arrebato de las manos de Moblit la pesada canasta de las compras— Aun nos falta visitar un par de lugares más.

— ¿No es mucha comida?— Erwin sintió el gran peso que se acumulaba en sus brazos.

—Nunca es demasiado, la señora Hanji tiene que alimentarse por dos—Moblit cerró los ojos resignado— Aun debemos comprar un poco de carne, leche y pescado.

—Está bien—Erwin le sonrió a ambos—Hannes, señor, con permiso.

Los científicos se despidieron con un gesto de la cabeza y estaban a punto de darse la vuelta para seguir al alto rubio cuando el señor Ral le pidió a Hanji que se acercara a él.

—Tenga— Le entrego una roja manzana— Mis manzanas siempre son de lo mejor, cuando quiera un poco de fruta fresca puede venir cuando quiera a mi puesto— Ambos se sonrieron cálidamente.

—Gracias— Hanji tomó la manzana y corrió hasta encontrarse con los otros dos.

—Ese hombre debe ser muy afortunado.

— ¿Quién?

—El comandante, debe estar muy ilusionado por que su familia crezca rápido.

Hannes arqueo la cejas contrariado.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—La señorita Hanji y el deben estar muy felices.

—Pero qué tontería dices ¡Hanji y el comandante Smith no están casados!

— ¡Los comandantes pueden embarazar mujeres así como así!—Una cara de espanto se plasmo en el rostro del viejo Ral.

—Jajajajaja para nada, el padre del hijo de Hanji es otro y sí se caso con ella.

— ¿El muchacho que venía con ella?

—Jajajaja claro que no.

Ral no parecía divertido con la burla y Hannes se percato de ello.

—El esposo de Hanji y el padre de su hijo es el sargento Rivaille.

.

.

—Oh por favor, no me afectarían unos cuantos dulces— Los brillantes ojos de Hanji se iluminaron al pasar justo frente una pastelería.

—Señora, no puede permitirse subir tanto de peso— Mobilt cubría con su cuerpo la entrada del local.

—Hanji, por favor—Erwin la llamo con tono molesto—Últimamente has estado comiendo mucha azúcar, no es bueno para tu salud.

—Está bien— Suspiro tomando dándole una gran mordida a la manzana que llevaba desde hace tiempo en la mano.

—Hanji ¿podría hablar contigo?— El alto observó a Mobilt y este entendió de inmediato.

—Me adelantare al cuartel— Tomo los comestibles y se fue rápido.

— ¿Pasa algo?

El comandante carraspeó, tratando de encontrar la fuerza.

—Hay una epidemia de tosferina al lado norte de Sina, al parecer la enfermedad a mutado y se hace más resistente a las medicinas— Puntualizó rápido— Necesitamos a todos los voluntarios posibles. Esta mañana le he confirmado mi participación al Dr. Black, irán conmigo otros cuantos chicos de la legión. Como comprenderás tú no puedes asistir.

— ¿Y Rivaille?— La manzana resbaló de sus manos y cayó al piso, rodando entre los pies de ambos.

—No le he contado nada, su lugar es aquí contigo, no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo de esa forma.

Ella se abalanzó hacia él cerrándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

—Prométeme que te cuidaras, que regresaras con los chicos sanos y salvos.

—Te lo prometo.

Erwin se inclino y beso su frente.

—Prométeme que cuidaras de tu familia.

—Te lo juro.

.

.

—Buenas tardes Rivaille— El viejo cuerpo del Dr. Black entro al salón donde el sargento se encontraba haciendo algunas anotaciones de un viejo libro.

—Buenas tardes Dr ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?

—Viene a la revisión mensual de Hanji, pero me han informado que ha salido desde muy tempano.

—Salió con su asistente a comprar algunos comestibles.

—Perfecto, tu esposa tiene suerte de tener un ayudante tan responsable, le pedí personalmente que se encargara de la alimentación de Hanji.

— Moblit tiene una cualidad y la vez un gran defecto, es demasiado persistente, siempre termina por ganarle la partida a Hanji.

—Vaya, tiene una capacidad más grande que tú.

El hombre ojos grises levanto la vista del libro totalmente sobresaltado.

—Es una broma ¡sonríe de vez en cuando! No morirás si lo haces—Tomó asiento en un sofá frente al sargento.

—Sus métodos son poco ortodoxos.

—Puede ser— Abrió su maletín y le ofreció una barra de chocolate.

—No gracias, no me agradan las cosas dulces.

—Ya veo de donde viene tu carácter tan amargo jajajajaja

Rivaille levantó las cejas un poco desesperado.

—Está bien, te dejare, por ahora—Susurró lo último.

—No sé cuando vuelva Hanji— Rivaille ardía en deseos de deshacerse de ese hombre, le era tan complicado poder seguir manteniéndole paciencia.

—Le esperare, no llevo prisa, además tengo que hablar con Erwin de la próxima misión en el muro Sina.

— ¿Hay una misión a Sina?— Lo observó contrariado

— ¿No te informo?

—No estaría preguntando si me hubiera informado.

—Tienes razón— Mordió la barra de chocolate que le ofreciera a Rivaille hace unos instantes—Hay una epidemia de tosferina al norte de Sina. Es una lástima ya que muchos niños están de por medio y hay pocos voluntarios para ayudar a los médicos a tratarlos. Erwin y unos cuantos chicos de la legión de reconocimiento han decidió participar.

Rivaille se puso de pie indicándole al hombre hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para asistir?

El doctor se atraganto.

—Caray, Rivaille, si Erwin no te dijo nada debe ser por algo.

—Erwin no es el dueño de mi vida, yo tomo mis decisiones. Ahora, dígame que tengo que hacer.

.

.

El sábado por la mañana era el día indicado para partir en la campaña con los médicos. Desde temprano el comándate acompañado de un puñado de subordinados se encontraban en las instalaciones del hospital militar.

—Este día será algo complicado—Erwin caminaba junto a Armin, ambos llevaban en sus manos las riendas de los caballos que le tocaba a cada uno.

—Mucho señor, pero más nos vale que todo salga bien, hay mucha gente que confía en nosotros— El pequeño se quedo pasmado observando hacia al frente, rápidamente le dio un codazo en el estomago al comandante el cual también se había quedado en el mismo estado.

Frente a ellos caminaba una mujer de estatura media que vestida con un inocente vestido blanco, sus hombres se cubrían con la chaqueta marrón de la legión de reconocimiento. Su castaño cabello se movía libre al aire, mientras sus pasos tranquilos se amortiguaban en un par de botines cafés.

—Buenos días, pensé que llegaba tarde, quería despedirlos— Hanji Zoe se sorprendió al ver a Armin, desde la noche en que la había besado no habían cruzado miradas.

—Buenos días— Saludaron ambos.

—Espero de corazón que todo salga bien, por favor cuídense y cuiden de todos—Les sonrió. Se inclino y beso la mejilla de Armin.

—Señora yo… quería hablar con usted de…— Su cara se puso roja, no podía con la vergüenza.

—Hablaremos cuando regreses, si así lo quieres—Le susurro en el oído. Ella sabía perfectamente que tenía que darle una meta al joven soldado, de lo contrario podía flaquear en el camino y nunca más lo volvería a ver.

—Heee sí— Temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—Armin, por favor lleva a mi caballo a tomar algo de agua.

El joven tomo las tiendas del caballo.

—Hasta luego señora Hanji.

—Hasta pronto Armin.

Un conglomerado de médicos salió del edificio. De entre sus filas una figura de complexión delgada se destaco. Vestía como todos ellos una bata blanca que lo cubría debajo de las rodillas, la mitad del rostro se ocultaba bajo un cubre bocas y su cabello se resguardaba en un gorro con el emblema de los caballeros de la legión hospitalaria (una serpiente alada), mismo emblema que se encontraba en su espalda. Los médicos no paraban de rodearlo con un monto de papeles, al parecer él sería pieza clave en la organización de la campaña. Levantó la vista desesperado y se topó con la imagen del comandante de la legión de reconocimiento y una mujer que tuvo que identificar por el alborotado cabello

—"¿Ella usando vestido?"— Se cuestiono saliendo de entre los neuróticos médicos y camino para tener mejor visibilidad de ese cuadro.

Armin acariciaba su caballo mientas le explicaba a una pequeña joven sobre todo lo que la legión de reconocimiento hacia y que no eran un desperdicio de impuestos como su padre tanto le decía a los vecinos. Pronto se di cuenta que la atención de la pecosa joven se centraba en otra parte.

—Es tan bello el amor y a la vez es tan duro ver como esa pareja se separa— La chiquilla de pecas observaba embelesada a un alto hombre rubio que se aferraba al cuerpo de una mujer de cabello castaño.

Pasó rápidamente una figura blanca que fue a posarse justo delante de ellos, unos instantes fueron suficientes para que Armin pudiera dar con el dueño de aquellos fulminantes ojos grises.

— Que hermosa pareja—Suspiro la niña sacando una sonrisa maliciosa de los labios de Armin.

—Ahhh sí, el comandante Smith y su esposa, de verdad que hacen una bella pareja— Dijo casi gritando para que aquel extraño hombre escuchara lo más claro posible.

— ¿Son esposos?

— ¡Claro! ¿Cómo podría haber tanta familiaridad en un par de personas si no estuvieran enamorados?— Pudo sentir como una furia nacía en el "extraño"— Solo ve el amor que reflejan en sus ojos.

—Que romántico— Pronuncio al momento que él rubio se inclinaba para besar el vientre de la mujer— ¡Oh por dios! ¿Ella está embarazada?

Armin inclino la cabeza en afirmación.

—Voy a rezar cada día para que él regrese con vida— El extraño hombre paso entre ambos de forma tan violenta que casi tira al suelo a la niña que dio un chillido de terror.

— ¿Estás bien?— Armin la observo preocupada, al parecer se había extralimitado en su venganza personal.

—Sí— La chica aferro los brazos a su torso—Ese hombre me da miedo.

—A mi también, no tienes idea de cuánto.

.

.

Había caminado con su caballo detrás de unos pilares, requería algo de tiempo para analizar lo que acababa de ver. El eco de las palabras de aquella niña enalteciendo la pareja que Hanji y Erwin hacían no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza. El calor era endemoniado pero aun así se negaba a quitarse las barreras de protección, aun cuando respirar era tan sofocante detrás de ese cubre bocas.

— ¿Pensabas que iba a pasar por alto tus ojos?—Hanji se recargaba al pie de un pilar observando el majestuoso cielo azul— En mi vida solo he conocido a una persona con ese peculiar tinte, esa persona obviamente eres tú.

—No quise molestarte, te vi muy ocupada hace unos instantes.

—Ver partir a mis amigos a un lugar donde el peligro no son los titanes, si no el aire que respiran puede ser un conflicto grave.

—Está bien, no te recrimino nada, somos amigos ¿no?

—Por favor no te molestes.

—No tengo ni un solo motivo para molestarme contigo Hanji, así que tranquilízate, llevar el peso del mundo sobre tus hombres no es lo mejor en tu estado.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que irías en la campaña?

Ambos se observaron de forma triste.

—Hay muy pocos voluntarios y muchos enfermos, no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados como los demás cobardes.

—No te pregunte eso Rivaille ¡cuando pensabas decirme que te irás!— La castaña apretó fuertemente sus puños cerrando los ojos mientras algunas lagrimas salían de entre sus parpados.

El ojigrís se movió rápidamente abrazándose la cintura de ella.

—Quiero que guardes esto y se lo des a él o a ella cuando sea el momento—Su callosa mano abrió lentamente la de Hanji colocando en su palma el escudo de su chaqueta. Se levanto el cubre bocas y la beso dulcemente en los labios bajando su mano para acariciarle el vientre.

—Tal vez no me esperes, pero te prometo que hare todo lo necesario para que Erwin regrese sano y salvo— Sin más se volvió a cubrir la boca y subió rápidamente a su caballo sin darla a Hanji el tiempo para reaccionar.

— ¡Rivaille!—Le gritó aferrándose al par de alas que había colocado en su mano, las alas cercanas a su corazón. Se dejo caer lentamente de rodillas viendo como el caballo se perdía entre el resto— Prométeme que tú también vas a volver. No quiero que mueras, no queremos que mueras.

* * *

**Hola a todos, llegando de una rica semana de descanso de mis entregas. Muchas gracias a las personas que han mandado su solicitud al concurso de Notre Famille, hasta ahora llevamos dos concursantes formalmente escritas con muy buenas historias, recuerden que se requieren un mínimo de cinco para realizar el concurso. Para cualquier persona que esté interesada en entrar puede mandarme un inbox y con todo gusto le mando las bases.**

**Dedicamos este capítulo al fiel Hannes.**

**A los que se queden muchas gracias, voy a tratar de mejorar lo que pueda.**

**¡Gracias a todos!**


End file.
